Tormented Little Angel
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Before 'Human and More' and to 'Never Human Again'. There was another who had caught Wesker's attention before the Raccoon City incident. She was just a police officer but so much more when the truth finally comes out. Wesker/OC not Phoenix FINAL OF 3
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary::: **In the events before 'Human and More' there was another who had caught Wesker's attention. She unknowingly strode into the mess between Umbrella and the viruses only to come out with her life changed forever. But when Wesker learns that she is the sister of his old colleague what will he do? Not only that but why can she not remember her life before a few years ago? Hopefully her brother will have the answers...that's if Wesker doesn't kill her first. Wesker/OC (Trinity not Phoenix)

**Tormented Little Angel**

-S.T.A.R.S-

I

Raccoon City was one of the busiest Cities around, to say it was a mountain side City anyway, with hundreds of families and people living their lives. Most of it was peaceful but when someone got out of hand the police were there. For example, someone suddenly decided to rob a shop at gun point. Now it took a lot of brains to be able to get into a place, hold a gun to someone's head, get the cash and leave without being caught. Then again there were always the idiots who lacked brains and were the easiest to catch. Sometimes, very rarely though, there would be someone with mental problems, something wrong with them that allowed them to shoot someone down without a thought but panic later driving them to insanity. It was one such time like that. One of those rare cases, one out of a thousand chances.

The streets outside the jewellery store were cordoned off by police cars and officers. Curious citizens tried to get closer to see; knowing it was dangerous just drove them on. That was until a gunshot rang from inside and people quickly scattered, a few screaming. Police looked back worried, one such cursed colourfully.

"Eddy!" a female shouted.

Eddy turned back to the crowd as a woman stumbled through. She glared back at the crowd who had almost tripped her before running over to him, pulling on her blue, police jacket as she did.

"Trinity," he sighed, running a hand through his short black hair.

Trinity was around five foot eight, maybe a little shorter, with long black hair that snaked behind her from its loose ponytail, midnight blue streaks through it. Deep chocolate eyes looked at him worriedly. She was one of the police force, one out of the few female officers, who usually took her job in her stride so it was a bit of a shock to see her up this early and ready for work.

"What's the status?" she panted as she stopped beside him.

Eddy smiled down at her before looking back at the jewellery shop, "one man with a handgun, the shop owner and two hostages held inside, there was a gunshot just now but info says no one was injured."

"A warning shot," Trinity sighed, "I take it we've been left with the crazy man to deal with."

Eddy chuckled and patted her shoulder, "the higher ups will be here soon."

"Not soon enough," she growled, "I hate standing by when someone could get hurt..."

Another gunshot went off and Trinity decided enough was enough.

"I'm going in."

"Wait Trinity!" Eddy called her back but she was already sneaking into the shop.

The sound of cars behind him made him turn and he blinked shocked at seeing S.T.A.R.S members pile out of the cars.

'What the...'

Eddy recognised the Captain, Albert Wesker, and then there was Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine along with a few others he didn't know. Seeing the Captain walk over to him, Eddy quickly stood to attention.

"What's happened?" asked Chris to him.

"Erm..." Eddy cleared his throat, "two gunshots have been fired but as far as we know they were only warnings, there's only one man but he's armed along with three hostages."

He saw the Captain nod, those strange sunglasses hiding his eyes, "anyone else?"

"Trin--I mean, one of our officers have gone inside."

"What?" Jill looked shocked for a moment before sighing, "Someone must have a death wish."

"Erm," Eddy coughed up his courage, "is there a reason why S.T.A.R.S has been called out for something as small as this?"

Wesker turned to him, the shades making him even more intimidating but Eddy kept his cool, barely. The Captain smirked and nodded slightly.

"The man not only has mental problems, but was an ex-arsenal engineer for the Black Market," Eddy's eyes widened a fraction, "we believe he not only has valuable information, but is currently carrying dynamite to send the next few blocks sky high."

Eddy watched them move towards the back of the shop, 'Christ, Trinity...be careful.'

* * *

Slipping inside the building, Trinity's eyes scanned the place to find several glass cases broken and looted. Hiding behind a desk, she peered round to see a tall man with messy brown hair and wild green eyes. He looked like he had seen better days, his face unshaven and eyes blood shot. What made her eyes widen was the bag on his back, it was slightly open revealing plenty of dynamite in there to kill everyone in the next half a mile radius. Looking at her gun she decided it wasn't best to use it with all that dynamite on his back, there was too much of a risk of it being hit and killing them all.

'Here goes nothing.'

Just as she was about to stand up, a door slammed open and several people rushed in, guns aimed at the man. They all wore similar outfits, like her own but darker, the words S.T.A.R.S written on them.

'STARS! What the hell are they doing here?!' she thought then realised that this man must have been doing something seriously bad.

One of them caught her eye mainly because of his short, combed back, blonde hair and the dark shades on a pale face. Still, he looked handsome.

'Stop that!' she mentally slapped herself, 'people may die and you're here admiring the view!'

The other to his right she recognised as her old friend Chris, the same well muscled man that always managed to squeeze the life out of her with a hug. The woman to the man's left however was unknown to Trinity, but she looked cool!

'Stop, stop, STOP!!!' Trinity hit herself, 'get your head back in the game.'

They all stood in front of the man, Trinity decided to call him Bob for 'Bad Odorous Body', guns aimed at him. Bob however seemed unfazed, except for his crazed smirk growing wider by the second.

"Don't come any closer!" he chuckled pointing his gun at two of the hostages, a man and his girlfriend Trinity guessed, that's when she noticed they had dynamite strapped into their hands that were tied to each others.

'The sick bastard,' she mentally growled.

"Lower your guns!"

They looked at the blonde man, probably the Captain, who nodded and they slowly lowered their guns to the ground. Bob kicked them away, still keeping his gun aimed at the two when he stepped back into Trinity's hiding place.

'Damn.'

Next thing she knew Bob had grabbed her collar and lifted her up and in front of him, acting as a human shield.

'Why do I always get into these messes?' she deadpanned, 'oh yeah, because I ALWAYS have to stick my head in.'

The STARS members looked shocked for a moment, except for the Captain who had probably known she was there.

"Kukukuku, look at what I got," he chuckled insanely.

"Okay, you pass a whole new level of insanity," Trinity growled, glaring up at Bob.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," he smirked.

Trinity blew a strand of hair from her face, frustrated with the turn of events. Bob looked at the STARS members.

"Now if you don't want little miss here to die, I suggest you all leave quietly out of the door."

"What makes you think we care about her life?" smirked the Captain.

Trinity's jaw hit the ground and she looked at him aghast.

Bob frowned, the crazy smile disappearing slightly, "why not?"

The Captain crossed his arms, "we don't even know her."

Her eye twitched and she glared at him icily, Chris shook his head lightly but I was too pissed off to notice.

Bob pulled her roughly back, pointing the gun now at her temple, "fine! I'll kill her then!"

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Trinity grumbled, "I am NOT dying before I get paid!"

She grabbed his wrist and spun his arm round his back before he could shoot. Pushing him down roughly, she easily slid the rucksack off his back and to the side, softly. Within seconds he was pinned to the ground, Trinity's foot on his back.

"Those bastards haven't paid me in three weeks! Three weeks! How the hell am I supposed to survive?! Huh?!"

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

The STARS members looked at her dumbfounded before Chris burst out laughing.

"Same old Trinity."

"Shut up!" she glared at him, "don't make me come kick your ass too!"

Chris flinched and held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

Once outside, Eddy ran over to Trinity and checked her over, looking for any injuries.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Goddammit, yes! I'm okay!" Trinity sighed in exasperation, "although," she glared at the Captain as he walked over with Chris in tow, "a certain Captain wouldn't have cared."

"A little harsh?" the Captain asked.

Trinity glared at him, Chris and Eddy chuckled nervously.

"How would you like to work for S.T.A.R.S?"

Trinity opened her mouth shocked, then closed it before repeating, "why?"

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, "you displayed a good control of the situation, not to mention your reflexes, speed and strength are more than average."

Trinity blushed slightly and looked away embarrassed, "okay..."

He held out a gloved hand, "Captain Albert Wesker."

She shook his hand nervously, "Trinity Birkin."

* * *

**What you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! *on knees begging* lolz......Don't worry Phoenix and Leon will return in later chapters!!!! But not for a while *evil laugh***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Just Another Day in the Office-

II

The alarm clock rang as the little red glowing numbers turned to '06:30'. It was one of those annoying 'driiit...driiit' noises the alarm made, the whole of the black clock vibrating, moving slowly to the end of the bed side table it was kept. The occupant of the bed was currently submerged under black and red blankets. The alarm reached the end and fell over the side but a hand reached out and caught it before it fell.

Trinity sat up from under the blankets, her hair a mess and eyes half closed with sleep but the ringing didn't stop. Glaring at the piece of technology, she slammed it down on the table with a little too much force but didn't overly care, as long as it shut up. Which it didn't. Looking at the evil clock she found a note on top of it and her eye twitched.

'Happy First Day! Love Chris'

"CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed throwing the alarm clock at the wall and watching it smash.

* * *

Chris Redfield sat in the S.T.A.R.S office and swore he heard someone scream his name. Shrugging, he carried on reading his comic book when it was suddenly snatched from his hands. He looked up at a furious Trinity and gulped.

"Have mercy?"

"Not on your bloody life."

Jill snickered as Trinity rolled up the comic book and started whacking him on the head with it. Chris cowered, covering his head with his arms.

"Ow! I'm sorry!!"

"No you're not!" she hit him again as if she was playing whack-a-mole.

And let me tell you she was a fierce player at whack-a-mole. Trinity took it very seriously.

Hearing someone clear their throat, both turned to see Captain Wesker stood in the doorway to his office, a smirk on his face.

"By all means, continue," he waved a hand.  
Chris' jaw dropped, "but Captain!"

He was cut off as Trinity whacked him again, "another alarm clock and you die instead of the clock."

Chris nodded furiously and watched like a deer in headlights as she walked past him, only breathing again once she'd past. That was until the comic hit him on the head again sending him onto the floor. Jill was laughing her head off and Trinity stopped in front of Wesker with a smirk.

"Much better."

Wesker shook his head and let her into his office, following himself and sitting down at his desk.

"Trinity...Birkin..." Wesker looked at her scrutinizing her behind his shades, "any relation to William Birkin?"

"Older brother," she smiled.

He nodded slightly although the information was quite intriguing, even more as he looked over her folder.

"Already completed college and university, you're a very smart young lady."

Trinity blushed slightly at the compliment, "thank you, Captain."

Wesker held the smirk back at her response, from his information she was a smart as her brother, she excelled at science, math, English, physical education and technology.

"You have an impressive record, and I rarely give out compliments."

Trinity shrugged embarrassed, "nah, I'm nothing special."

"It says that you managed to complete advanced genetics and engineering during your first year of college, I'd say that's pretty special."

Wesker put the folder down, thoroughly interested with the woman in front of him. She was only in her early, mid twenties but as smart as her brother, he would have to ask William about her next time they had a meeting.

"I'm sure you know what we do here and there are currently no missions, if you have any questions, ask Chris."

Both stood and Trinity smiled, "brushing me off already?" Wesker opened the door with a raised eyebrow at her, she laughed, "lighten up, you'll have to with me round," she walked out with a laugh.

Wesker shook his head before shutting the door and sitting back down, glancing at her folder.

'Things can get very interesting...'

* * *

Trinity left his office feeling quite well with herself. Sure she was playing the joker card; it was always her favourite in a game of cards, but it always got her where she wanted to go. When people played poker, the Joker was always the one card left, abandoned and forgotten, yet a powerful card, the laughing jester on the card showed just that. Laughing at those who tested their luck, knowledge and intelligence. Yep, she loved being a Joker. She remembered doing the same thing once during high school. A group of kids had decided to pick a fight with her and let's just say she had the last laugh.

The memory brought a smile to her face, 'ah! Happy times.'

Chris saw the smile and immediately cowered away from her causing her to laugh evilly. Jill walked over and held out her hand.

"I'm Jill Valentine."

She shook her hand, "Trinity Birkin, professional tormentor of Chris."

Jill laughed, "something tells me we're going to get along very well."

* * *

Most of the day passed learning people's names and remembering them. Something Trinity was useless at. Every time she got stuck at a name, Chris would be there with a smirk to whisper the person's name. Trinity would hit him then carry on talking.

Once night began to fall Chris suggested, more like ordered, that they all go out to the nearest bar. Trinity rolled her eyes as most, all the men, agreed happily.

"I'm sticking with you," she whispered to Jill her fast friend.

Surprisingly Wesker joined them as they left. Trinity hadn't figured him as someone who was going to be laid back in a bar...more like being laid back as he destroyed the world. Trinity laughed at that, 'because we all secretly plan World Domination! That was my idea!'

As soon as Chris hooked his arm through hers she raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and laughing along with him. They were like brother and sister anyway. Nothing more, nothing less.

Making it to a bar, they sat at a large table; the place was full already of drunks, people getting drunk and the occasional sober man...about to get drunk.  
"So! Which unlucky bugger is going to get the drinks?" asked Trinity happily beaming.

As each and every head at the table turned to her, her eye twitched, the smile strained comically.

"Bastards...." she grumbled rummaging in her pocket before feeling money, "oh! I actually have some money!!" she beamed and looked at her fist.

There was silence as they all looked at the $50 monopoly money, a dice, a deck of cards and a lollypop.

"Damn..." Trinity sighed morbidly, "I'm sure there's some somewhere!"

Digging round in each of her pockets she found nothing before clicking, sliding a hand into her boot she pulled out $100. The men cheered happily as she took their orders and went to the bar and ordered.

Faced with a new dilemma, Trinity looked at the many glasses of varying size and alcoholic beverage. She muttered darkly until someone grabbed half of the glasses. Looking up into the shades of Wesker she blinked before smiling.

"Thanks," she grabbed the rest and they managed to get all the glasses to the table without spilling any.

"So..." started Jill, "what was with the pack of cards?"

They all, but Wesker, grimaced as Trinity smirked evilly, "I play poker."

Chris saw Joseph about to ask to play but he shook his head violently, "you don't want to play poker with her, she's 'lady luck' I swear!"

Joseph didn't believe him and Trinity only too happily agreed. They all watched, Wesker intrigued by Chris' words, as the two played. Joseph was also a brilliant poker player who had won many matches against them all.

* * *

It was decided that Trinity had the best poker face known to man. Not only did she defeat Joseph once and took twenty dollars from him, she beat him another five times in a row winning overall a hundred dollars, earning her money back with interest from the drinks. Trinity was laughing happily while Joseph moped into his beer. Chris was patting his back reassuringly while even Wesker had a small smirk on his face.

"Any one else want to try their luck?" she asked with an evil gleam in her eyes.

The whole bar shivered.

* * *

It was safe to say that towards the end of the night many or all were getting rather tipsy. Chris, Joseph and Brad mostly. Jill still kept her head since she only drank orange juice and Wesker seemed to be able to throw back any alcohol without effect. Trinity however was getting drunk from the six pints she'd put down. Jill shook her head at her new friend.

"Seriously, you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," she said helping Trinity out.

"Pfft!" Trinity waved a hand, "I have the cure to hangover in the fridge, plus, this is nothing!"

Chris' jaw dropped, "you drank more than us! Put together! And what the hell is hangover cure?"

"Made it in college for my teacher, he had the world's biggest hangover so they called me over to make him a cure, worked like a charm!" she boasted happily.

Trinity's foot hit the road curb and found herself falling forwards in a rush. An arm snaked round her waist and pulled her back into a masculine chest. Trinity's senses weren't covered with alcohol and she could smell the same scent that was radiated from only one man she knew. Gulping, she looked up into the face of the Captain and felt her face heat up. Being so close to him made her realize just how handsome he was, and god dammit he was bloody handsome!

"You better not do that on your first mission," he seemed amused.

Her previous thoughts were shot down and she glared at him, albeit playfully, "no promises Captain."

"When you've finished flirting with the Captain," Chris rolled his eyes.

Trinity had leapt on Chris' back, "I'M NOT FLIRTING!!! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

"Get off!" he protected his head as she started pummelling him again.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *puppy dog eyes* New reviews mean new chapters!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Music for the Soul-

III

Trinity walked into the S.T.A.R.S office happily, even whistling a merry tune. Inside, Joseph, Brad and Chris were spread out in chairs, groaning from hangovers.

"Stop whistling!" Chris shouted and grimaced, regretting shouting as chipmunks with toothpicks stabbed at his brain.

Trinity just snickered and sat down, "Aaw, poor Chris, and here I thought I'd be nice enough to bring in some hangover cure, but..."

There was barely a second before all three men were in front of her like obedient dogs, pleading eyes looking at her for mercy. She laughed again and took out a small container, inside were white pills. Handing one out to each of them, she instructed them to have one with water and watched them rush off for water.

Shaking her head with another laugh, Jill walked over.

"Hey, do you want to go to the shooting range?" she tapped the guns at her hips.

Trinity went wide eyed before jumping up, "what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Following Jill, they entered a large room that was by far longer than wider. There were separate cubicles with barriers either side to stop bullet shells hitting someone beside the shooter. There were targets held up in the air by a pulley system that could be changed, moving the target further away or closer.

Standing in one, Jill moved to the one beside her and she slipped on ear protectors and protective goggles. Both of them set their targets in their sights. Trinity held her desert eagle handgun with both hands, keeping her gun steady. The lights overhead flashed green and she shot at her target. The recoil made her hands jolt from the power of the gun but it didn't stop her as she shot again and again, her face oddly serious once she held a gun. They stopped once their magazine was empty and the targets were brought back in. Trinity smiled at hers, she'd hit major shots to the head and heart but a few had moved to the chest but she wasn't overly picky.

* * *

Another hour of shooting passed before Trinity had the feeling someone was watching her. Sliding off her ear protectors, she turned to see Wesker stood there watching silently. Wesker inwardly smirked as she blushed once again, this time from embarrassment. Jill joined her and they faced Wesker.

"There's a riot downtown, we need to stop it before it gets worse."

Moving swiftly back upstairs, Trinity asked how they would stop it.

"Arrest any getting out of hand, the others should just leave after that," Wesker said simply.

Soon enough the S.T.A.R.S members were rounding up those who had started the riot, handcuffing them and taking them into the station. Trinity had hold of a man who kept struggling and swearing at her. Finally her temper burst.

"Carry on and I will shoot your crotch off," she growled and he shut up.

She wore a triumphant smirk when the same tactic worked on any man that carried on resisting. Chris heard her at one point and winced, avoiding her for a while. Jill however laughed with her over it as they tossed in another couple of rioters. Wesker moved past them with a large muscled man. He had tattoos all over him, even across his bald head and round his brown eyes. He glared, cursed and generally threw up mayhem as Wesker pushed him forwards. It was when Wesker grabbed a man who had tried to trip him up that Trinity noticed a glint in the muscled man's hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of a gun.

"Captain!" she shouted.

Wesker looked up at her before turning quickly to see the gun aimed at him, the man glaring.

"See how you like it asshole!"

Luckily Chris was behind the man and tackled him to the ground, the gun sliding across the floor. He punched Chris off him and scrambled after his gun but a female boot stood on the gun before he could grab it. He looked up to see Trinity glaring down at him evilly, cracking her knuckles.

"Attacking from behind? That's just cowardly."

* * *

Later that day Chris was sat laughing as he ate his ordered pizza.

"Then he tried to run for it but Trinity kicked him where the sun doesn't shine!!" Chris retold the story to Joseph and Brad who winced but laughed.

"Seems like Wesker's got himself a guardian angel," snickered Joseph.

"Chris!" Trinity ran in, her hair a mess, "have you seen my guitar?"

He thought for a moment before pointing under a far desk. Trinity thumbed up and dove under the desk before resurfacing the other side of it holding up a guitar covered in black, red and gold vinyl.

"You play?" asked Brad curiously.

Trinity nodded, "and I feel in the mood for some music," she sat tuning the strings for a few moments.

Giving it an experimental strum she was happy with the sound. Strumming a few random chords and notes, she listened carefully but it was perfectly in tune. Sitting on the desk she had previously dove under; one leg was propped up on the desk, the other hanging off limply. She leant her head back thinking of a song to play before one came to mind. Chris said she better sing too. Smiling she started strumming chords quickly, her hand almost a blur along the fret board. Her voice rang out beautifully.

"There is a darkness  
I check my habit true  
I can't erase it  
Believing you'll come back to me  
Now it's the notion  
Just between you and me

(You got me urging)  
No waiting out anymore

I'm in a maze of fears and sorrows  
Save me from here  
So somebody please  
Desire burning out of control

I sacrificed my pain  
To satisfy myself  
Don't wanna lose your love  
Instead I deal in lies  
Your soul is worth a shot  
To satisfy my soul  
I'm calling out your name  
Because of you I know I feel insane..."

* * *

Wesker sat in his office looking through folders - bored - when he heard music floating through the open crack of his office door. Intrigued, he opened the door and looked out to see Trinity sat on a desk playing guitar expertly. When she started singing he couldn't help but feel something deep inside him stir. Her voice beautiful, blended perfectly with her music, and the lyrics seemed to ring true. He stood there as entranced as the three men sat watching her in awe; Wesker noticed something else in Chris' gaze. Longing, and he had to suppress a growl in his throat.

* * *

"Sacrificed my pain  
To satisfy myself  
Don't wanna lose your love  
Instead I deal in lies  
Your soul is worth a shot  
To satisfy my soul  
I'm calling out your name  
Because of you I know I feel insane

To satisfy myself  
You're killing off my heart  
It's why I give it up  
This soul is worth a shot  
To satisfy my soul  
But never reach again  
All I can do  
Is always feel my pain."

As Trinity stopped, the guitar trailing off, she opened her eyes that she had shut once she'd started singing. Looking out at her audience she smirked.

"I got you all speechless," she breathed on her nails and made as if to clean them on her shoulder, "I still got it!"

Joseph and Brad were clapping furiously, Chris smiling warmly as he too clapped. Trinity caught movement and watched curiously as the Captain's door shut. Had he watched her too? For some reason the idea made her smile.

Bowing to her audience, she noticed the time, "I think its time for me to head home!"

Chris stood, "I'll walk you back."

She looked at him oddly; she could walk home without incident so what started this? Mentally shrugging she smiled and pushed him out of the door, "see you all tomorrow!!"

"Night Trinity!" the two called back.

Once out on the streets of Raccoon City, they walked in silence mostly until they came to Trinity's apartment. It ironically wasn't far away, the only reason she arrived late for work was because she never got up on time. All attempts at using an alarm clock resulted in it being smashed against the wall.

"See you tomorrow Chris," she smiled.

"Good night," he smiled warmly down at her, he was taller than her after all...then again so were most people...

Trinity nodded and made to head in when Chris suddenly pulled her back and enveloped her with his arms. She barely had time to gasp as his lips were pushed against hers. He wasn't rough, it was actually quite sweet. He slowly parted from her lips and looked down at her as she looked at him.

"See you tomorrow..." he whispered before walking away.

She stood there for another moment until he was gone.

"What...just happened?" she blinked confused.

Managing to use her confused brain to get herself into her apartment and lock the doors, she changed into black pyjamas and flopped backwards onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I thought we were just friends?...Brother and sister, not...' she threw the blanket over her and buried her head under it, "why does he have to make my life more confusing?!"

"I suppose though..." she finally mumbled as she closed her eyes, "it could be a good thing...someone finally loves me..." the thought brought a smile to her face before falling asleep, thoughts of a man swimming through her head, and it wasn't Chris.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW SO FAR!!!!!!! Keep them coming people!!!! *huggles***


	4. Chapter 4

**Tormented Little Angel**

-More than just Words-

IV

Over a week since that night, Trinity noticed that whenever Wesker spoke to her or even came close, Chris would glare at him. It was starting to wind her up. Especially since Trinity had relented and knew she had a crush on the Captain. She refused to show it but it pissed her off at how he was reacting like a protective boyfriend. Trinity didn't want it; she just wanted to be friends with Chris; like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend!

Deciding it was time to take charge of the matter; Trinity dragged Jill aside one day and spoke in whispers. Jill seemed to think it was a good idea too, she giggled, which was unlike her, and nodded enthusiastically. Trinity smirked and glanced over at Chris sat with Joseph watching them closely, then her eyes flickered to Wesker who sat in his office, impassive as always.

"Operation 'No Chris!' in progress," she muttered, Jill holding her thumb up before walking over to Chris.

The combination of Jill swinging her hips and the short shorts seemed to entrance Chris whose eyes instantly locked onto her. Trinity could practically see the readings in his mind.

'Hot babe in sight! Lock on!'

Trinity quietly giggled and sat back to watch.

Jill stopped in front of Chris and Joseph, a hand on her hip and she could practically see the drool coming off them both.

"Would you two help me? I need to head down to the station and check on the new detainees."

Chris glanced over Trinity and made to say no but Jill cut him off.

"Please?" Jill pouted and knew she had won the battle and war.

Chris and Joseph leapt up and escorted Jill out, said woman held up her thumb again to Trinity, the universal sign for 'ok!'

Once they were gone Trinity burst out laughing and when she looked up, she stopped with a gulp. Wesker was watching her with a raised eyebrow. Trinity cleared her throat and started typing at her laptop, a large smirk still on her face.

* * *

Wesker had been looking through paperwork with a bored perspective. Hearing Jill ask Chris and Joseph to help her made him curious. Usually she wouldn't bother with help; she was an independent woman after all. Looking up, he noticed Trinity trying to contain her laughter. Once the three had gone she burst out laughing causing him to arch an eyebrow which she noticed and quickly shut up.

'So she did that to get rid of Chris,' he half smirked before returning to his papers, 'seems like Chris' feelings aren't reciprocated ...interesting.'

* * *

Trinity looked through her emails, embarrassed about Wesker seeing her laughing her ass of but it was worth it. An email popped up on the list, above the junk mail which flourished, the name made her blink and lean closer to the screen. Opening the mail she read the words with growing excitement. Clicking the reply button, she quickly typed out her answer and made to send it when she remembered her new job. Cursing lightly she hoped she could make the Captain understand, she _needed_ to go! Coughing up her courage she knocked on the Captain's door and opened it. He didn't look up, just nodded his head slightly meaning for her to speak.

"Erm..." her courage diminishing slowly, "I was wondering if..."

He looked up at her finally and she forced the gulp back.

'Pull yourself together woman!' she thought angrily.

"I would like to have tomorrow off duty."

The Captain seemed pleased with her show of strength in her tone of voice. He leant his elbow on the desk and rested his jaw against his fist.

"And why would you want tomorrow off?"

Trinity didn't back down and looked straight into his shades, "a friend of mine asked me to help participate it a show."

He seemed curious now and Trinity scolded herself for admitting it was a 'show.'

"What kind of show would this be?"

Trinity only just seemed to realize his combed back blonde hair and masculine face, not to mention his deep voice.

'He really is handsome....' she inwardly drooled before mentally smacking herself with a jack hammer, 'no! Bad thoughts!!'

"It's a music show," she relented, "I used to be in a band but quit to join the force, one of them asked if I'd join them for a final performance at a contest."

Trinity could almost see his mind already made up against it and decided to put on her final tactic.

"Please?" she pouted.

The corner of his mouth twitched up earning her an ego boost, 'I'm good,' she mentally congratulated herself.

"You can have tomorrow off, but," she gulped making him smirk, "you work extra hours next day."

Trinity sighed quietly but smiled and nodded, "thanks Captain!" she opened the door to leave when she thought of something and looked back, "how about you and the others come?"

Now he half smirked, "asking me out on a date?"

Usually she would have blushed and made a run for it but she was feeling braver and smiled at him coyly, "you want it to be?" before sliding out and shutting the door.

Once outside the building and in the night she took a deep breath and slapped her forehead, dragging her hand down her face.

"I do believe I just hit on my Captain," she closed her eyes before opening them; "I need alcohol!"

* * *

It was Friday evening, the stars were out and the moon slid behind thin clouds every moment, reappearing once again to gaze down at them all. The bar was packed but luckily most got a seat at a table, drinking their alcohol or other drinks of choice. No one was thankfully smoking leaving the air pretty clean. The bar itself was well preserved with plenty of chairs, stools and tables. But the contest had drawn many people in from their homes; even police officers had decided to join in the fun. A group of S.T.A.R.S members stood at the bar, drinks in hands and wearing casual clothes, usually consisting of jeans and t-shirts. Shockingly, Wesker had joined Jill, Chris, Joseph and Brad. He also shocked them by wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves. His shades were still in place but he gained enough looks from women to make most of the men jealous. A stage had been set up at the front. Large amps to the back and sides of the stage, a black drum kit was back-middle and microphone stands at the front.

They all watched as bands walked on stage and played two songs each. Some were absolutely terrible but the audience let them play, shockingly. A few bands were very good, one played Jill's favourite song and she joined in singing with them. Wesker waited patiently for Trinity and her band to start but Chris was getting restless and it was starting to annoy the Captain.

* * *

"How much longer?" Chris tapped his hand on the bar and finished his drink.

The announcer came back on as the band left, clapping before speaking into the microphone.

"And the last band for tonight, they have managed to tempt their girl back...'The Unforgiven!'"

Most of the audience seemed to recognize the band and applauded them on stage, some wolf whistling and cheering already. Jill gasped as Trinity strode on wearing black leather pants that hugged her form along with a loose white blouse, a black waist coat over the top.

"She didn't say she was in 'The Unforgiven'!" said Jill surprised.

Chris frowned, Wesker listening curiously as they set up for a moment.

"They're a really popular band," explained Jill, "their singer and lead guitarist left last year, but I never thought it was **our** Trinity!"

Trinity had her black guitar with her as she stood at one of the microphones with a smile.

"Thanks for the warm welcome back!" more cheers made her laugh, "thanks for understanding so we're back to kick everyone's ass!" she looked back at the others, Sam sat at the drums, Liam on bass guitar, Ronny playing another electric guitar and singing with her leaving Mike with the keyboard. Music played for the intro before Trinity started singing, guitars left for now.

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud..."

Trinity stamped her foot two times, shaking her head either side before bringing her guitar into the mix.

"It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Once again Trinity stomped her twice, clapping her hands over her head at the same time, everyone in the crowd joining in as she shook her head in time.

"It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

She started a guitar solo with the others playing in the background before stopping, leaving it to trail off as she sang the next part.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Two more claps while stomping her foot, now the whole audience joining in with it, Chris was beaming, Jill almost bouncing, Joseph and Brad clapping along while Wesker stood still, listening and watching closely.

"It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

"It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!"

The whole band stopped at the end, holding their hands up in the air over their heads. The crowd went wild with cheering and clapping. Men whistled loudly while Trinity blew them a kiss. Spotting the group at the back, she smiled widely and winked in their direction. Chris blushed, Joseph and Brad almost drooling. Wesker was once again silent but his eyes never left her, his face blank as they started the next song but inside he was smirking. He knew who she'd meant to wink at. He had to admit, she was good, a brilliant singer and the way her fingers glided like a blur over the strings was secretly amazing. Then they started again, the final song, he noted how she had her eyes on him now.

* * *

"Devin won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul  
About to be mine again!  
Leave her, we will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
Will you ever meet again?  
Devin, one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken, and then forsaken  
You will remember it all, let it fill your mind again

Devin lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal!  
Give your soul to me, for eternity  
Release your life, to begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!

Sever, now and forever  
You're just another lost soul  
About to be mine again!  
See her? You'll never free her  
You must surrender it all if you'd like to meet again  
Fire, for your desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
You will shiver, till you deliver  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Devin lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal!  
Give your soul to me, for eternity  
Release your life, to begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!"

Once again, Trinity cut off and started a guitar solo which was far more complex than the last and faster. Her fingers dancing over the fret board.

"Take me away, yeah!"

Another solo fit in after, longer than the first as her fingers back tracked before moving down the fret board, gradually getting to a higher pitch before she started singing again.

"Give your soul to me, for eternity  
Release your life, to begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!

Devin, one of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken, and then forsaken  
You will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again."

* * *

More cheering, anybody would think that the walls would fall from how loud the audience were. Trinity made a sweeping bow to them all and gave them a lazy salute, two fingers touching her forehead, before they walked off. Chris was clapping along with the others, even Wesker clapped and the announcer came back on.

"Brilliant? Awesome? You decide folks! Judges, please!"

Three people sat at a desk in front of the stage passed him an envelope, one from each. He called out the ratings from the bottom until it came to second and first place. Trinity's band hadn't been called yet, Jill and Chris had their fingers crossed.

"Second place goes to...'Never Satisfied!' This year's winner and the long running champions! 'The Unforgiven'!!!"

The crowd were roaring with cheers, shouting, clapping and whistling. Jill got so caught up in the moment she spun round and kissed Chris full on the mouth. Joseph and Brad stood with their mouths open, even more when Chris kissed her back. Wesker rolled his eyes and looked away to see Trinity walking over to them beaming.

"Did you like?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha!!!! I know I'm evil! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM's!! EXTRA GLOMPS TO YOU!!! *glomp attack* keep it up!**

**Songs: Bon Jovi - It's my Life**

**Disturbed - Inside the Fire**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tormented Little Angel**

-A Mission Gone Wrong-

V

The S.T.A.R.S office was silent. It wasn't that there was no one there, in fact, they were all there. It was more that no one had anything to talk of. The main talker sat with her feet up, headphones over her ears and eyes closed as she listened to her music. Wesker stood in front of them and they all looked up from whatever they were doing, even Trinity stopped her music.

"Mission," he motioned for them to follow him into the debriefing room.

Everyone got up and followed, Trinity turned off her music but left her headphones hanging round her neck.

* * *

"Well this is a cheery part of Neverland," Trinity muttered to herself as she looked out of the helicopter and out over the dark forest outside Raccoon City, "not only do we having freezing temperatures, the brain numbing rain will most likely start soon, our activities involve being lost in the woods outside civilization."

Wesker rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth was turned up. Chris laughed.

"Don't worry Trinity, I'll keep you safe."

"Who's gonna keep me safe from you?" she asked smirking back at him.

That earned laughs from them, even the nervous Brad, Chris just slumped, grumbling.

"Aw, sorry big boy if I hurt your feelings," Trinity ruffled his hair, "I can take care of myself."

The Captain nodded to Brad, "we're landing here, remember, stick close together, we don't know what's waiting for us."

Hovering over the foggy forest, a line was dropped down and one by one they slid down and drew out their guns. Joseph had an automatic rifle while most of them had handguns, rifles on their backs. Trinity just had two handguns that were kept at the small of her back, one in her right hand currently. Everything was deathly silent, creepy. Trinity could feel the cold through her bullet proof vest and jacket. Shivering, a hand fell on her shoulder and she looked shocked at Wesker. He didn't look at her but she knew he was telling her to stay close to him. His hand fell and he headed towards where the mansion was they were supposed to be investigating. Trinity kept only a meter or two behind him, secretly not wanting to end up wandering on her own when a scream cut the air.

Spinning round, torches lit up the area. Jill and Chris were further back than they had with Joseph. Instead, Trinity could just make out Joseph on the ground being mauled by dogs. They weren't normal dogs either, they had parts of their skin missing as if torn off or degraded, their bodies decaying like the dead yet they still walked, still tore at Joseph as they picked him from the bone. She felt like being sick but seeing Jill and Chris come running towards them, the dogs following, she snapped out of it. Looking sideways, she noted that Wesker aimed his handgun at the dog nearest the two as it leapt at Chris but shot it down before it got him.

"Come on!" ordered the Captain and all of them went running, Barry - who seemed to appear out of nowhere - keeping up with Wesker.

Somewhere along the way they lost track of Chris. Trinity was the first to dive through the mansion doors and into a huge foyer. Everyone came running in after her and bolted the door so the dogs couldn't get in. Trinity stood straight for a moment when something flashed through her mind.

* * *

_"We're losing it! Get the meds, stat!" someone shouted through the haze of her mind._

_All she knew was pain. Chains rattled, unable to contain her as she thrashed and flailed, trying to get away from her captors. More burning pain through her system. She couldn't see. Everything was dark._

"_It's getting worse! Get her knocked out already! We can't do this if it is going to injure us in the process!"_

_From somewhere a needle stabbed into her neck without warning and pain exploded through her again, her body trying to get away and fight the new thing. Slowly, the pain was ebbing away into a numb darkness. Her eyes cleared slightly and she could see him stood over her, his warm eyes watching her worriedly yet at the same time holding that cold, steel look. _

"_B...ro...ther..." she tried to reach him before her hand fell limp and darkness took her again._

* * *

Trinity slapped a hand over her mouth and made to throw up but instead swallowed back the bile. Wesker seemed to notice and turned round but Jill bet him to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she rubbed Trinity's back.

"You'd think after having to piece together a man who got blown up, this sorta thing wouldn't get to me," the brown eyed girl took a deep breath, 'what was that?' she thought.

Jill looked worried, Barry even stepped over.

"You okay little lady?"

Trinity, despite the situation, twitched, "I am NOT little!"

Barry held up his hands in retreat, "okay, okay, what now Captain?"

"We split up, search this floor," Wesker looked round.

Jill nodded, "I'll check the left, what about you Trinity?"

"I've always preferred right," Trinity smirked, "can't go wrong with right."

"Does she always crack jokes?" sighed Barry.

"It gets better when you know me," she stuck her tongue out at him as the two left to check the left dining room.

"So," she looked back at Wesker, "I'll head that way, any screaming, it's probably me," she joked.

Usually the corner of his mouth would tilt up in a tiny smile, but instead his face seemed almost devoid of emotion, his jaw clenched as if he wanted to say something. She tilted her head to the side questioningly but he just shook his head.

"Meet back here if you find anything."

"Sure thing Captain, stay out of trouble," she walked past him.

His hand caught her arm and pulled her back to him. Next thing she knew his lips were pushed against hers in a rough, but definitely, wanted kiss. Trinity was shocked for barely a second before she kissed him back. How could she not?

He stepped back, looking down at her from behind his shades.

"Be careful."

"I will," she smiled widely before heading off, "nothing can stand in my way for long!"

* * *

Heading through a room, she was once again struck at the silence. Trinity took a deep breath and started breathing quietly, her boots barely making any noise on the wooded floor. The place seemed practically abandoned. The room looked like another dining room with a very long wooden table surrounded by chairs, plates still adorned the table. Still, it looked untouched. A door to the left at the end caught her eye and she cautiously moved to it.

Aiming her one Desert Eagle Handgun at the door, her other empty hand slowly turned the handle and opened it. Inside was another passage where she could hear sickening sounds coming from inside. Moving slowly and quietly round a corner her eyes widened. There was a dead body on the ground, soaked in blood due to another person crouched there over the body. It was eating the body like the dogs had. It slowly turned to her as it stood eyes pure white, skin grey, parts of the skin and clothes ripped off exposing muscles, bones and general gore. It groaned, staggering towards the paralyzed Trinity. Coming to her senses, she shot its legs making it drop but it only started crawling towards her. Trinity acted on impulse and shot it in the head, killing it off for good.

'How did I know that?' Trinity raced back the way she came and to where Wesker was.

Running out into the huge foyer, once again her brown eyes widened in shock. The Captain was nowhere to be seen. Now she was panicking. Her breath caught in her chest, the outer rims of her vision turning white as she started to have a panic attack.

'No, no, no! I can't do this!' she gripped her arms painfully, bringing herself out of panic.

Taking steady breaths she looked round once again, her eyes hardened. She had to get through this and find the others. Drawing her second Desert Eagle handgun, she flicked the safety off; there was no way she was going to die here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Lies are too common-

VI

William looked at the screen for the umpteenth time. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his sister walk through the mansion. The funny thing was he was sure he had strictly told Wesker not to allow her to come. So why was she there?! William admitted that she was good at her job and had managed to take out quite a number of the infected zombies and Cerberus'. Still, the fact remained that she wasn't supposed to be there! Hearing the door behind him open he looked back to see Wesker walk over.

"Why is Trinity here?!" he snapped impatiently.

Wesker was silent as he came to a stop beside him, looking over the monitors and pausing on the ones fixed on Trinity. She looked exhausted from running and fighting. Yet a wave of zombie approached her. He swore he saw her eyes flicker crimson before she ran at them, sending some smashing into walls with her kicks and punches, shooting them in the head as she went.

"She's good."

"It doesn't matter how good she is," William was steadily growing angrier, "she shouldn't be here! I told you not to bring her with you!"

Wesker glared down at him and the scientist shut up.

"If I told her not to come it would have rose suspicion, why do you care so much for her? I thought you'd left all family but your wife and kid."

William looked away, not answering him before looking at him, "and what of you Albert? I saw that little scene in the foyer."

If it was possible Wesker would have killed him with his eyes, even if that was possible, William was still a valuable asset.

"It was nothing," he turned back to the monitors, "a small taste before she dies."

The scientist's hands curled into fists, "I don't care if _you_ don't care for her, I want her out of there."

"There's another reason," Wesker spoke still watching Trinity, "more than because she's your sister."

William looked down guiltily, "yes..."

* * *

Trinity shot down another zombie before reloading. Her boots were covered in blood by now, flecks on her gloved fists. She wasn't sure if this was slowly driving her insane or what. Each time she killed one she killed it with precision. She knew exactly where to shoot, how many times to shoot, where the next would be and if another was still walking. An alarm started, red lights flashing announcing the self destruct that was imminent. As the last fell she ran down corridors and found a lift. Going down she found a strange lab. Carrying on, killing more zombies as she went, Trinity stopped, panting as she found the Captain stood at a computer in the lab, tanks either side.

"Captain?" she asked.

He didn't stop typing and seemed to be ignoring her until he spoke, "you did better than I thought," he stopped and turned to look at her, "I seriously thought you would have died by now."

Trinity's eyes widened in shock at seeing the bloody clothes where he looked like he had been stabbed. But the wound looked like he had healed, his broken shades showing a red glint behind them. Things clicked in her mind, William and her conversation a few months back.

"Th....The T virus..."

"Smart girl," he smirked dangerously, "going to go rat to Chris?" he spat the name.

Taking a step back, she made to run but Wesker had vanished and appeared in front of her, pinning her down on the ground. Trinity's eyes narrowed at him angrily.

"You lied to us! To me!" she kicked him off and tried to stand but he punched her in the gut sending her sprawling back, coughing up blood.

"That was your mistake," he spoke angrily as Trinity winced from her place against a tank on the ground, "should have hung round your dear Chris and Jill."

"But..." she coughed again and cried out in pain as he stood on her injured gut, it felt like a train had hit her, "why...did you lie...to me?"

Wesker glowered down at her, "did you think I cared for you?" he laughed evilly, "You are beneath me, a mere human while I have more power than you could ever imagine!"

Trinity gripped his boot that stood on her and growled low in her throat, her eyes flashing crimson as she threw him off her, sending him smashing through a tank. Her eyes turned brown again and she looked shocked at her hands.

"W...what?..."

Wesker stood back up and cracked his arm back into place with a small hiss of pain. Trinity's eyes widened in fear, she was practically able to feel the anger radiating off him. She tried to scrabble back but he suddenly had her by the throat, pinned against the tank. She gasped, trying to breathe, her hands failing to pull his from her throat.

"That wasn't very nice Trinity," he growled.

Trinity's eyes burned with unshed tears and she just stopped struggling. He looked at her curious as to why she wasn't fighting anymore. Instead Trinity just closed her eyes, letting one tear slide down her face. A thumb brushed it away and her eyes snapped open to see Wesker looking at her oddly. He put her down, letting go of her throat which she grasped painfully, knowing there would be bruises there.

"He gave you virus treatment..."

"What?" she gasped trying to get her breath back.

Wesker looked her up and down behind his shades, "he gave you virus treatment, but why?"

"What are you talking about?" Trinity stood back up and looked at him, "I'd remember if my brother went and turned me into a monster!"

Wesker seemed to think about it before grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her along, "hurry up, you've wasted enough of my time."

Trinity tried to keep up with his inhuman speed but it was impossible for her. Wesker growled and picked her up bridal style before running again, weaving between leftover zombies and out of the mansion. Once far enough in the forest the mansion blew up and they went stumbling. Trinity rolled onto her back, looking up at the clouded sky and her eyes widened as rubble started falling down on them. Rolling away, a piece of sharp wood embedded in the ground where she had been laying. Wesker pulled her up onto her feet, dodging more pieces when a sense in her head screamed at her to move. Looking backwards, she saw the remainder of the zombie hounds closing in on them.

"You have got to be joking..." she panted harshly.

Wesker looked back and growled in annoyance, the helicopter wouldn't be here for at least another twenty minutes and there were plenty of dogs. Trinity made to grab her guns but not feeling them in their holsters made her curse loudly.

"My guns!"

Wesker rolled his eyes, one of the dogs growled at her but she growled back at it,

"Don't you start with me asshole!"

The dog seemed to be shocked at her outburst as much as Wesker was. The dogs moved in closer and that's when she saw one of hem had her guns in its mouth, almost teasingly. Her eye twitched.

"Bastards..."

The dogs growled back at her and Wesker decided to let her try, amused at the outcome. Trinity rolled her sleeves back up forgetting about exhaustion and the injuries from Wesker.

"Those guns cost me my life savings! Give. Them. Back."

The other dogs leapt on her snarling and growling but Trinity growled back at them. Her eyes turned crimson and she weaved between them, nothing but a blur to Wesker's eyes. She appeared behind them all, stood over the dog and her guns in her holsters, her foot on the dog's back. All of the other dogs seemed to have paused in mid air and now fell, their heads seemed to explode from where she had hit them with such speed and power, only a B.O.W could achieve. She smirked but pain suddenly shot through her head, memories fluttering through the cracks. Trinity gasped, her eyes returning to brown as she held her head in pain. The dog under her foot slipped out and rounded on her with a snarl. Trinity fell to her knees as the dog leapt at her. Wesker shot the dog in the head once before grabbing Trinity. She looked up at him in fear before her eyes moved elsewhere, panic written all over her face.

"W...Wesker?"

He frowned, "what?"  
"Where are you?...I...I can't see a thing."

* * *

**OOOH!!!! CLIFFY!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough cough* I'm evil and I love it :P THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter may be a little late as I had loooooooooooaaaaaaads of college work to do through the holiday, BUT I WON'T BE LONG!!!!!!!!! hopefully, just add the fanfic to alert and you'll know ASAP :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoop!!! You reviewers and readers are the best!!! *glomps* Thank you all! This took longer as I slept at a friends last night and I haven't been on a laptop for aronud 42 hours....so yeah, HERE YA GO!!!**

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Truth hurts-

VII

Trinity's head pounded with pain worse than a hangover. At first she thought she'd had way too much to drink again when she remembered all that had happened at the mansion. The zombie hordes, losing Jill, Barry and Chris, kissing Wesker...being betrayed. That's when she remembered the zombie hounds, her eyes turning crimson and burning, then...pain and memories she'd never known. Sitting up quickly, vertigo hit her from sitting up too quickly and she fell back with a groan. Whatever she was laying on was comfortable, maybe a sofa, but it was giving her back pain. Opening her eyes, Trinity tried to look round but all she could see was darkness. Waving a hand in front of her face brought no sight whatsoever.

'Oh god, I'm blind,' she thought shocked.

A door opened somewhere to her right followed by two pairs of footsteps. One was a pair of heavy boots, the other slightly heeled shoes...odd.

"I see you're awake," a female spoke near to her making her jump, this got a chuckle from whoever it was.

"W-Where am I? Who are you? Why the hell can't I see?!" Trinity's questions flooded out with her panic and anger.

"Take it easy," the woman put reassuring hands on her shoulders, "I'm Annette Birkin, your brother's wife."

If she could have seen, Trinity would have been blinking, but as she couldn't, she remained gawping. Annette chuckled lightly and patted Trinity's shoulders.

"As for your other questions, you are in our lab, somewhere safe...as for your eyes, we're running tests now."

Trinity calmed slightly but the instinct of being wary when unable to see was too much. There was someone else in the room who hadn't spoken and it was time to put her brain and other senses to use.

She could definitely smell a masculine scent, the heavy boots reinforced that. There was also the scent of leather, probably a jacket or something.

"Erm......is that...Wesker?" Trinity tried a guess.

"Hm," was the unmistakable reply.

She didn't know whether to relax more or be more wary. He had already tried to kill her, not to mention betrayed her and the others, for all she knew he was going to finish her off once they'd finished playing guinea pig.

"Is there anything you want? A drink?" asked the kind Annette, Trinity figured it was because she was William's sister.

"No...err...thanks," she was disorientated from being unable to see.

The door opened again and this time another man walked in, the strange smell of vanilla cologne floating through the air. A scent she had never forgotten through the years and happy memories.

"It's good to see you again, Trinity," the smile evident in her brother's voice.

Arms wrapped round her in a warm embrace and Trinity smiled widely, hugging William back.

"I wish I could say the same but I clearly can't see," she mumbled against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back reassuringly, "I know, you always get yourself into trouble."

"Trouble follows me around," Trinity sniffed feeling tears coming on.

William sat back and looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know," she rubbed her eyes stubbornly, "the fact that everyone has been lying to me recently."

"I don't understand?"

"Don't feign innocence with me William Birkin," she said with enough venom to make him cringe, "you turned me into a monster!"

There was silence between them all until he spoke, still calm and quiet.

"I had my reasons Trinity," his hand rest against her cheek, "you were dying...and I didn't want to lose you so I gave you virus treatment only...you were in so much pain that you lost your memories of that time but because of what happened at the mansion they awoke partially," he sighed, "and that's why you've gone blind."

"So you're saying that I'll never see again?" Trinity's voice was now lacking its mirth, more depressed with lost hope.

William was trying to smile, "there are other ways for you to see, if we can strengthen your other senses you'll be able to see with them."

Part of her wanted to listen to him but she still felt betrayed by her own brother. A brother she had stood by her entire life, looking up to, wanting to live with and work with. Years ago when she had been left in Raccoon City as a twenty one year old, she had been told her brother had bought an apartment for her and a job at the police department. Now she knew that once she'd recovered from the viral treatment she had been left.

"Leave me alone..." she whispered.

"Trinity, don't be like this," William sighed, "I'm the only one who can help you."

"I don't want help...I want to go live my life like normal."

"You're not normal," Wesker suddenly spoke, his voice harsh, "not to mention, Raccoon City will soon be infested with the infected."

Trinity could only gasp; everyone she knew was going to be turned into zombies. She felt William shift from the sofa she was laid on.

"Get some rest, I'll come back soon."

The three left and Trinity pulled the blanket over her head, curling up on the sofa and falling asleep, tears slipping from her sightless eyes.

* * *

When Trinity woke she wasn't sure what time it was. Her hands groped round her until she found a glass of water. Gulping it down her parched throat, she sighed and leant back on the sofa. She tried to concentrate on her other senses to 'see' round her but it was hopeless, nothing but darkness and jumbled scents. Giving up, she rested her head back when the door opened and someone skipped in. Trinity guessed she was a young girl who suddenly stopped at seeing her there.

"Hello, I'm Sherry, you must be Aunt Trinity!"

Despite everything, Trinity smiled at the young, innocent girl. It had never occurred to her that she was an Aunt. Sherry jumped onto the sofa beside Trinity and smiled up at her.

"Mum said you can't see, are you okay?"

Trinity put an arm round her shoulders, "I'm not bad thanks, why are you rushing round?"

"Oh! I'm packing and going out of Raccoon for a few days."

Trinity's brain pieced it together, of course William and Annette wouldn't want Sherry in the City when everything got out of hand.

Once again the door opened, "Sherry," Annette called, "come on sweetheart."

Sherry sighed, "Fine mum, see you later Aunty," Sherry kissed Trinity's cheek before skipping out again.

She smiled lightly even when William and Wesker walked in.

"We need to run a few tests on you to see how the virus is affecting your body," William explained.

Pushing herself up, Trinity stumbled slightly but male arms caught her, Wesker's scent almost overwhelming.

"You're getting clumsy," he warned but she could tell he was smirking.

Sighing, she resigned herself to be led by her previous Captain into a lab room. The sterile place almost stank to her of chemicals. Everything must have been white but not being able to see spared her from this. Sat on a metal table, she kicked her legs in annoyance over the side, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

William took a small torch and tilted her head back lightly.

"Open your eyes for me Trinity."

Doing as she was told for once, everything was still dark despite the light flashing in her eyes. William and Wesker were surprised and intrigued at her eyes. They were now fully crimson rather than brown and the whites of her eyes were now black. William had a sudden idea and looked back at Wesker.

"Turn off the lights for a moment."

The lights flickered off and Trinity gasped. Her vision seemed to return except everything was now seen in varying tones of red and black. To her it looked like heat vision as she could see the warmest parts of William's face along with the blackness of the room, a few objects letting off faint reds and yellows.

"Wow..." she muttered, looking round now.

"As I thought," William smiled, "infrared vision."

Lifting her hand, she could see the palms a bright red and yellow before looking up at Wesker. He had his arms crossed and she could see his crimson eyes burning from behind his shades.

"But it only works in the dark," William stated as the lights turned back on and her vision was delved into black again.

Sighing lightly, Trinity slumped and closed her eyes again, not being able to see anyway. William drew some blood from her arm and started testing it, looking at it under the microscope. He called Wesker to look at it quite a few times leaving Trinity in the dark...almost literally.

"When will everyone up top will be infected?" she suddenly asked making both men look up at her.

"In an hour," stated Wesker, "how did you know we were underground?"

"Because it wouldn't be wise to have a lab up top in case they figured out what you were doing," Trinity shrugged, "plus it's also safer when there is an infection and pretty good at keeping anything let loose down here from getting up there."

"She really is my sister," William smiled, "and she's getting as smart as you Wesker."

Said man narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. Trinity's stomach growled and she blushed, hanging her head hoping that her hair would hide her away. William stood up laughing.

"Come on, I'm sure Annette can cook you something up while we finish looking over your blood."

"One questions and I want the truth," Trinity slid off the table and stood up straight, "what happens to me if you find that the virus has made me....different?"

William momentarily saddened but answered her truthfully, "you will have to stay with us, you're unstable and therefore a danger to yourself and others.....plus we will most likely need you for further plans."  
Trinity nodded a fraction before being led out.

'So I'm just a prisoner and a pawn.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Another like me-

VIII

Annette was a good cook. She made Trinity plenty of soup, sandwiches and biscuits. Trinity didn't know why but she was starving, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, and ate the whole lot. The older woman watched amused as Trinity ate, Sherry having her last meal with her mother laughed at her Aunt's eating. Wesker commented it was probably to do with her metabolism rising. Oh goodie, another thing that the virus had changed. It was like a constant reminder that she was different, no longer human...if she had ever been so to start with.

Once finished, Trinity decided to go on a wander. Wesker refused to let her out of his sight and was therefore walked behind her. Trinity chose to ignore his existence for now, instead was set on learning her senses. They had been improved with the virus but she couldn't control them well enough to get a mental image of her whereabouts. Tracing a hand across a wall as she walked, she found it was easier to know where the walls and doors were this way. As she walked a voice almost called out to her in her mind; asking, begging for help while the voice cried at her misfortune. It was definitely a woman from the voice.

Finding the door as if led to it, she pushed it open and sneaked inside. The lights were off, that was good. Opening her eyes, Trinity had to swallow her gasp. In a tank to the back wall was a woman, suspended in the water. She was beautiful, from what Trinity could see, with long hair and a perfect body. What drew her attention was her right hand, deformed into a claw from what she could only guess as the virus. Touching the glass gently, she heard Wesker stand behind her.

"One of the experiments from Raccoon," his voice was devoid of emotion.

Trinity's eyes looked at the woman's face, the woman's eyes closed. It was her calling out but there was nothing Trinity could do.

"Come, Birkin should have the results," he turned to leave.

Trinity reluctantly followed, wanting rather to remain in the dark room where she could see. Instead, she was led back into the bright corridors and closed her eyes in annoyance. Wesker had a hand on her arm, guiding her to the lab they had been previously. William stood waiting.

"Ah! Good timing, I was just coming to look for you," they walked down a corridor somewhere else, "the results are astounding! Despite the instability of the virus and her DNA, it has improved her body to that of an athlete. Her strength, agility, speed and senses have all improved dramatically, I'd say she's catching up to you."

Trinity could feel her annoyance rise at her brother's constant use of 'she', if he called her 'it' she would remind him - painfully - that she was still there.

They stopped while William typed in numbers into a keypad. A large steel door slid upwards letting a gust of air sweep back at them. They were now outside, Trinity could feel the cold night air and it was by far more refreshing than water. She could sense a helicopter getting ready to fly, the blades starting to spin slowly.

"This is your ride," William smiled, "good luck Albert," Wesker nodded, "take care, Trinity."

At this he made it sound like we'd never see each other again. Without thinking she jumped on him, fiercely hugging him tight. He seemed shocked at first before hugging her back with a smile.

"I'll miss you little sister."

"Then you better not die," she grumbled, hugging him tighter for a moment before letting go and stepping back.

Wesker led her onto the helicopter before shutting the sliding door, moments later they took off into the night sky. Trinity sat beside the right window, eyes open but she could only see faintly due to the light from the inside of the helicopter. William was watching the two go as she waved down at him. He wave back with a smile.

Flying over Raccoon City, she could see small fires dotting the place and could barely make out people running, chased by zombies. Trinity shivered at the thought of her friends down there. Her only hope was that Chris and Jill were okay. Her mind went back to the woman in the tank.

'If she's alive, I would like to meet her someday...' she turned to Wesker with closed eyes, "where are we going?"

"Another base," he was watching the scenery pass by, "I have a lot planned for this world."

Trinity was silent for a moment before her mind spoke for her, "you worked for Umbrella?"

He looked at her for a moment, although it was invisible behind his shades, "in the past, they were only a means to reach this stage."

"Was anything you said true?"

Wesker smirked, "I did mean for you to be careful."

Trinity gave him an expression that read, 'that's bullshit and you know it.'

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly but that was all he gave away. The black haired woman sighed in boredom.

"Only I could have the luck to be landed with a crazy man wanting to take over the world," she muttered.

"A little harsh?" he repeated the words he had once said what seemed long ago now.

"And all true," she whistled when something clicked, "damn! I can't look at a computer screen now!!" she face-palmed, "god hates me..."

"God hates us all," Wesker absentmindedly spoke.

* * *

The rest of the flight seemed to drag on until the sun was peaking over the hills and into the helicopter. Trinity had fallen asleep somehow but the streams of light splayed on her face and irritated Wesker. Slowly, the dozy woman stirred when she realized she was resting against a very nice cushion. Only...it wasn't as soft as a cushion...and smelled vaguely of Wesker. That's when it clicked and she could practically see herself resting against Wesker's arm and shoulder. Almost instantly she jumped to the other side of the helicopter, her face bright red as she almost stood on the seats now opposite Wesker. She knew he was smirking at her reaction. Trinity forced herself to sit down and turn to her usual pale colour with a cough.

"How much longer?" she muttered quietly.

"Almost there," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Stop smirking at me..."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I don't take orders from anyone," he wasn't angry, in fact he sounded amused.

"Ah! That's where you are wrong," Trinity held up a finger with a smirk, "when you are hungry or tired, the urge orders your body, therefore you are being ordered by yourself."

There was silence. Wesker seemed to be frowning with my logic. Happy with herself for stumping him, Trinity leant back, hands behind her head as she hummed a song.

"You are very relaxed for someone who's been effectively kidnapped."

'So that's how you going to play it,' she thought with a mental smirk, 'can't let anyone have the last word, no?'

"I wouldn't say I've been kidnapped, I'd say that I am voluntary otherwise I would have made a break for it."

The smirk was back in his voice, "you wouldn't have gotten away which was why you decided against it."

'Damn, he's throwing them back at me!'

"But that could be what I want you to think so that you underestimate me enough so that I can escape," she nodded with a smile; despite herself she was starting to enjoy this.

"Even though you've already told yourself you can't escape, you try to prove that you could escape but you still wouldn't get anywhere because I would know not to underestimate you."

Wesker too seemed to be enjoying the battle of 'voiced wills' just as much as Trinity.

"You might be just saying that so that I'll believe that you have your 'all-seeing' eyes on me to stop me from running, which is why you say this is a kidnapping to say that I have no control over anything that will happen when in fact I have."

"But that might be what I want you to think so that you would feel helpless and do as you are told, or that I could be willing to see what you would do under the right circumstances which would revolve around you trying to escape, only to toy with you until you break."

Trinity was at a standstill, her mouth open to retort but didn't know what to retort with. Instead, she settled with crossing her arms and pouting, "damn you..."

This time Wesker chuckled lightly at her making her ears perk at the new noise. It was weird listening to his laugh, mainly because it gave her a strange feeling.

"So what's my prize for winning?"

His voice startled her from its closeness. Only a second ago he had been a meter or two opposite her, now he was right beside her so she could feel his breath on her neck. Trinity stiffened, heat rising to her face.

"W...what prize?"

"For beating you at your own game..." his voice was at her ear now, his lips almost touching her ear.

Trinity gulped, knowing the answer but for some stupid reason asked anyway, "what do you...want?"

There was nothing else said as he turned her face to him and kissed her roughly, her back pressed against the helicopter wall. She vaguely recalled the time when Chris kissed her; it had been gentle and soft, not like this. Wesker was hungry and powerful and it fuelled her on. Kissing him back, he growled lightly against her lips forcing his tongue against hers. Trinity melted, glad to be sat down for fear of falling, but she was already falling. She was falling for a mad man, a killer, and falling hard. His gloved hands travelled up and down her body. She moaned loudly into his mouth, her own hands running through his blonde hair. How she had wanted this man and now she had him she wasn't going to let go any time soon. She didn't care what anyone else thought. He was kissing her with such lust, passion and hunger that she almost caved in. Trinity wanted nothing more than to see him but it was impossible with her sightless eyes. A pleasing thought hit her mind though, he had given into the urges, he was obeying his body's commands.

'Told you that you took orders from yourself.'

* * *

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!! Not to forget the readers lol! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!! It earns you a virtual glomp! ALSO! As some of you might have noticed I sorta twisted the timeline a little....only an itsy bitsy bit! The reason I gave poor William more time before he mutates from the G-Virus was so that I could fit all this is with him and Trinity (the brother-sister relationship stuff) so I made the Raccoon City infection spread first.....BUT no biggy!! :) THANKS FOR READING**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel hyper today so I thought; "why not and give them TWO CHAPTERS!!" So here's the 9th Chapter of Tormented Little Angel! Thanks to all readers and reviewers!! Also, a quick warning....THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN HERE!!!!! There's a warning later if ya don't wanna read the lemon so no worries. It's my second Lemon to write so hopefully its not to bad lol!**

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Competition?-

IX

When they finally arrived at the base, Trinity was led like before inside the large building. It went underground like most of the others and was full of working researchers etc. People in white lab coats passed the two. Ss they walked by them, they shooting curious looks at Trinity while greeting Wesker. He merely nodded or ignored them except for one or two who seemed to be the head researchers. Trinity growled when one of them actually stopped to gawp at her.

"I swear I'll poke their eyes out..."

Wesker smirked and led her on, "we really need to hone your senses soon."

She grumbled at something or other before being led into another room with no on inside.

"You will stay here, I'll be back soon," and without any other information, he left her in her room alone.

Trinity stood there for a moment longer before sighing and finding her way to the sofa. Flopping down onto it she rested her head back and let herself drift off, wondering how Chris and Jill were...wondering what was going to happen to her now. Both Wesker and William had let slip about something they were doing. It was obvious that it was something with the viruses...but what? Trinity drifted asleep on that thought.

* * *

Before she knew it, someone was stirring her from her peaceful sleep.

"Get up," Wesker sounded annoyed.

"I'm up; I'm up," Trinity yawned quietly, "what's happening?"

"We start your training," was all she got before being dragged into a room with very little furniture.

Trinity pulled her arm from his grasp with a sigh, rubbing where his hand had probably left a red mark before stiffening. Her senses were on high alert and she could hear something in chains rattling, breathing raggedly, claws dragged across the ground. Having a scientist for a brother, and knowing biochemical science also, she knew this must be one of the virus creatures, a BOW like Wesker and herself.

"I see you've figured it out," Wesker spoke from close by her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Trinity didn't get it, one minute she was being dragged by an annoyed Wesker, next he was acting all lusty and she wasn't sure what to think anymore.  
"Can you see it?"

"I'm blind," she reminded him grumpily.

Wesker sighed, Trinity could almost feel him roll his eyes, "use your other senses, sound," he nibbled on her earlobe bringing another shiver from her, "touch," his hands moved down her sides sensually, his fingers gracing over her own, "smell," his hands moved their way back up and over her face, warmth pooling in her centre; he was enjoying this, "and taste," his thumb brushed across her lips and she shuddered. The monster chained to the wall was all but forgotten from the sensuous display, Trinity felt like she was losing her sanity to him, even more when he stepped back from her and moved towards the wall where the thing was chained.

Chains clattered as the beast was released and Trinity had the urge to dive to the right. Doing so quickly, she felt a claw graze her leg leaving a long line dribbling blood across her outer thigh.

'Concentrate,' she berated herself, 'sound.'

Its claws grated across the floor as it skidded to a halt and turned to leap back at her from her left.

'Touch.'

She felt the ground shake lightly with the vibrations of the beast as it ran at her.

'Smell.'

The smell of death and decay was enhanced to her; she could smell it nearing her.

'Taste.'

It was almost upon her and she could taste it in the air, the attack before it happened.

'Concentrate!'

Trinity could see it in her mind's eye. It was hideous, looked half like a dog as it ran on four legs, bent backwards knees and dripping saliva. Each paw had four long, sharp claws and its pointed face had broken edged teeth, half of them sticking out of its mouth. There was no skin, only muscles and black veins that bunched together as it leapt from the ground and at her. She could see it all.

All she had to do was simply sidestep it. Her right foot to the right, crossing her left foot behind the right and stepping the right back out again. The monster shot past her, not seeing her move so quickly and subtly. It collided with the wall but simply shook itself and leapt back at her from behind. That didn't matter; she could feel everything around her. Still, Trinity had grown overconfident and didn't move quick enough this time. Falling onto her back, the monster landed on her, its claws digging into her arms and legs painfully. Wesker waited a few seconds before sighing and moving forwards. Grabbing the BOW by its neck he pulled it off her and back over to the chains, chaining it up to its annoyance. Once chained, he turned back to Trinity who was still lying on her back, panting now with blood leaking out from the wounds on her legs and arms as they started to heal.

"You were too slow," Wesker stood over her, "you shouldn't have been."

Trinity felt disheartened at the rebuke and felt herself be picked up but she resisted.

"I can walk."

When he didn't put her down she gave up with a sigh.

Back in her room, she was dumped onto her bed; the wounds now healed leaving her in bloody, torn clothes. That didn't bother her, she was more curious as to what Wesker was doing. With her senses, she sought him out to find him stood at one side, seemingly reading something when there was a knock.

"Come in," Wesker said without turning.

Trinity huffed, it was her room and he was just inviting people in! In walked a woman with high heels, which perturbed Trinity to no end, and a long crimson dress, short back hair and a gun strapped to her leg while bandaged wrapped around one of her arms, both legs and her forehead. She was getting good at seeing without her eyes. Wesker now turned.

"Ada, finished your mission already?"

The woman - Ada - nodded and held out a silver case that he took and looked inside while Ada looked at Trinity.

"And who is this? Looks like you gave her a rough time Albert."

Trinity blushed lightly and growled, "if I wasn't so tired I'd rip your head off."

Wesker chuckled, "this is Trinity Birkin, Trinity, this is Ada Wong who runs a few errands for me."

The black haired woman on the bed grunted and grabbed her pillow and turned onto her side with it.

Ada left thankfully and the bed dipped as Wesker sat down.

"Jealous of Ada, my dear?"

"Why would I be?" she mumbled into her pillow, "I just don't like her."

His hand ran down her spine and she shivered making him chuckle.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" she fought the urge to moan as his front pressed against her back, his breath dancing across her neck.

"Of course," he was smirking.

**[WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! Lemon scene for the next part!!!!!! If ya don't like it skip to the end of the warning!!]**

He kissed her neck, nipping and sucking and she moaned into the pillow. It took all she had not to jump his bones right then. His desire was evident to her but he pulled back. Trinity was left dazed for a moment, trying to think when she managed to concentrate enough to see him in her mind. He was stood up and getting rid of his clothes.

'He doesn't waste time does he,' Trinity mentally giggled like a school girl.

Standing to get rid of her own clothes, she was barely out of them when his lips crashed onto hers with more passion than on the helicopter. And that was a tough one to break. He had her against the wall now, settled between her legs comfortably so that his desire could be felt teasingly to them both. They still wore undergarments but that would soon change.

Trinity felt like she was burning up. Her body was going into hyper drive and everything seemed to be alight inside her. The burning tempest inside her, on her skin, made worse by his lips trailing down her neck and back up to her jaw line. It was like fires sprang up wherever he touched, wherever he kissed and she felt like she would burn up and explode. Wesker however could not get enough of her warm skin against his cold body. Never had he felt such warmth before and it was more than welcome. His chilled body was melting beneath her heat, like ice under the sun. She was more than the sun to him; she was a drug that he couldn't get enough of. Despite his work, all his precious work that meant his life to him, he couldn't exclude her from his life and planned on making her a daily thing. Ever since he first saw her that day when she was in Raccoon, he knew he had to have her or it would drive him mad. Everytime he came close to her, he always found a part of him yearning for her, never would he admit it but damn himself to Hell if he would ignore it.

His callused hands found the clasp of her bra and unclipped it with practiced ease. With the new objects in the open for his attention, his mouth latched onto one of her perked nipples and worked his wonders on her body. Trinity moaned, one hand running through his hair, the other gripping at his back, his whole body toned and she could feel each muscle against her skin. Not being able to see made each and every touch soar with unbridled feelings. By now she knew she was far past ready for him, her legs wrapped round his waist, grinding against him, desperate for him she was on the verge of begging. Wesker smirked against her breast before carrying her to the bed and landing softly onto it. He was large and knew better than to have his way with her so forcefully, he had never been one for the idea of rape, so slid one finger into her cavern below. Wesker smirked at her already wet insides, his finger joined with another making her moan his name softly before his lips met hers once again, sliding his tongue against hers as he slid the third finger inside. She winced slightly but slowly lost herself as he pumped them into her. Trinity arched slightly but it wasn't enough, she wanted him.

"P....please...." she gasped, "I need you...now!"

He smirked, kissing her neck, nipping her soft skin as sweat started to glisten on her body.

With a powerful thrust, he was sheathed deeply inside her. Trinity would have screamed out but his mouth was securely over hers, swallowing her scream of pain. He waited for each painful second to pass. It was unimaginably hard to keep himself still inside her tight wetness. When the pain subsided, Trinity's legs tightened a little around his waist and he took it as he time to move. Withdrawing from her almost completely he thrust into her and the pain gave way into a tsunami of pleasure. It rocked their very beings eliciting moans from both of them as he moved steadily quicker, she moved back to meet his thrusts. His lips found hers through the haze of passion and hungrily kissed her, striking deep within her. Trinity moaned loudly, calling his name louder and louder, muttering and rambling words that had no meaning to either of them. Their climax was coming, nearing ever so close. Both stretched to meet it and capturing it within moments. They came at the same time and she cried out his name, arching her back as they rode out the waning waves until both were spent and Wesker slipped out of her, falling onto the bed beside her.

**[WARNING END!!!!!!!!!! End of Lemon Scene :P ]**

Lying on the bed, panting and sweating, he still had his arms round her until their breathing slowed to normality. Trinity wished she could see him, more than anything, but her concentration was broken and her mental eye could see nothing.

"Sleep," his voice was low and still husky with a hint of tiredness.

Trinity felt herself smile as he brought her closer to his chest. She hadn't figured him to be a 'cuddly' person...then again there were many things she had never thought he would do and yet he had proved her wrong so many times. She rested her head against his chest and slowly drifted off while one of Wesker's hands drew circles on her back soothingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Gone Forever?-

X

It was three months after the Raccoon City incident. Ever since Trinity had been brought to the underground lab, she had been training with Wesker and a variety of BOW monsters. She trained using her senses for when she couldn't see and she trained in the darkness when she could see. Sometimes she even fought with Wesker to test her skills against him. It was safe to say that she wasn't as strong as him but at least could hold her own.

In those three months she had grown to know Wesker more than before. It wasn't just the time they spent at night, but during training she would pick up something new, like how he had a thing of pushing his shades further up his nose when he was annoyed. Another thing though was despite being known by the scientists, Wesker refused to leave her alone with any of them. Once she had pointed out that he didn't need to be worried when she could easily hold her own against a scientist. Despite saying this he still told her not to leave her room without him or late anyone but him or Ada inside. Ada ticked Trinity off constantly but since Wesker was always present she couldn't give the woman a piece of her mind.

Then there was another thing...for the last two months she had been sick but she had hidden it from them all. Trinity wasn't an idiot and knew what was wrong. She even snuck into a lab before so she could grab chemicals and make the test. Still, Trinity kept it secret, not wanting to tell Wesker that he was going to be a father. The bump that was her stomach however was a hard one to hide but as luck would have it, Wesker was usually out more these days. He was supposedly off chasing another virus.

Something was odd with the baby though. The fact was she was only three months, almost four into pregnancy, yet the baby was full grown. Trinity guessed that the virus from her and Wesker had given the baby a speedy growth about two times faster than a normal human. This upset her but could see nothing she could do. At least the quicker the baby got older, the easier it would be to raise it. She was.....afraid of what Wesker might do if he learned of her pregnancy. Triinity wanted the child so much, she wouldn't have lived if she had been forced to abort....she wouldn't be able to live with Wesker...

* * *

When the baby was due there was a knock on her door. Trinity looked at it quietly but made no move to open it.

"Trinity, may I come in?"

It was one of the scientists, Raphael, who had taken an interest to her that Wesker didn't like. He was persitantly looking her up and down in a manner that he seemed to be mentally undressing her. It wasn't just that. She sometimes caught the sick smirk he would send her when Wesker wasn't looking. Trinity wasn't usually fearful but fear always crept up on her whens he was around him. The knocking persisted and Trinity cursed herself for not locking the door.  
"I know you're with child," her heart stopped, "I can help you if you let me in."

"What is it you want in return?" she asked through the door, she knew he would never help her without a price.

"Only to help you, trust me."

Something in his voice made her trust him and allowed him inside.

He walked in, white lab coat swishing with the same long black hair and eyes that glinted behind his glasses. He stood over her with a fake smile that stopped her heart once again, and not in a good way.

"Everything will be okay now," his smile turned into a twisted smirk as a cloth came over her mouth, smothering her with the chemical soaked into the cloth.

Trinity tried to fight back but quickly lost consciousness. Four men came in and lifted her up, carrying her into a lab with the blinds down, concealing them and their job. When she became conscious again she tried to scream as the contractions started but she was gagged, keeping her silent. Tears streamed down her face while Raphael smirked and held the new born boy, tufts of curly black hair on the boys head, odd golden eyes gleaming as he cried for his mother. Trinity tried to reach for her unnamed son but one of the men backhanded her and she was knocked out, the last she saw was a smirking Raphael holding her son.

* * *

Raphael walked through the underground base, the baby sedated and hidden beneath blankets. He strode with his smug smirk, glasses glinting as he typed in a code and a hidden door slid open. Inside BOW's roared and complained to be let out but he simply strode past them all until he reached the end cell that was empty. Unlocking it, he laid the baby inside and left outside the cell. Looking back in, the baby already looked to be two years old, laid on the stone floor, he would age quickly, probably until he hit puberty. He would be an eighteen year old boy within six years. Smirking to himself, he left the dark room and the door shut with a 'hiss'.

* * *

Wesker returned, tired, but satisfied with claiming some of the virus when Chris Redfield wasn't looking. The man never ceased to annoy him. With the virus safe inside his secret vault, he headed to Trinity's room. Without knocking, he walked in and shut the door only to stop and freeze. Inside was the very BOW that he had used to train Trinity. It was sat on the bed, the bed in question coated in blood and gore, while it finished crunching bones together in its maw. It looked up at him, blood dribbling form its mouth. Inside, Wesker screamed, outside, his anger was a maelstrom. His eyes burned like fire and literally tore the monster apart, blood splattering the walls. There was nothing left of the BOW...just like there was nothing left of Trinity. _His_ Trinity. Wesker sat on the bed, not caring about the blood getting on his pants; he sat with his head in his hands, agonizingly silent.

* * *

A year later Raphael left to make his own faction for Umbrella. Trinity was pushed to the back of Wesker's mind but the arrival of William and Annette brought back pleasant memories he didn't wish to remember. Of course the scientist had asked where his sister was. Wesker told him with his stoic voice that she had been killed. He refused to show emotion, emotions were for the weak and he was not weak. William had been heartbroken for a few years but Annette helped him through it. The three had ventured into the BOW room where they were kept when they visited the experiment that Raphael had been forced to leave behind. A young boy, only eight years old, was chained inside. William took pity on the boy and had let him roam free of chains with them. The boy went crazy when he entered Raphael's old lab and started attacking those that worked there, killing quite a few with his bare hands. Wesker withheld the boy and took him back to his cell and chained him up. By that time the boy was crying and the tall blonde eyed him with disgust. Yet, there was something strange with the boy that he couldn't quite place.

* * *

Four years later, Wesker had a new BOW in his grasp. Phoenix, the ultimate BOW created so far. She fought on a level like his own but couldn't help feel a stab of familiarity between her and Trinity. The black haired woman had been never forgotten, but pushed to the far reaches of his mind. Wesker only delved into those old memories when he slept and woke within hours of falling asleep. They were nightmares to him, strangely happy memories that brought nothing but pain to him now.

He finally had Phoenix as his own, made her his own that night of passion. Yet, he felt like he had done wrong and tarnished the final memories of Trinity. He wished to forget her but his mind would have none of it.

Then the day came when Phoenix regained her memories during the fight and had returned to Leon's side with her friends, amongst which were Chris and Jill to his annoyance. The boy, Rain as Phoenix had called him, died during the fight and it felt like part of him had died also. He couldn't understand why, he didn't get along well with Rain, yet a part of him deep inside mourned for his death. They all turned on him but Phoenix let him go. Not that he needed permission; he had been intrigued to see what she would do.

That same day, as night drew in calling the moon and stars to the sky, somewhere, deep underground in the dark confines of a cell long forgotten, black eyes opened, crimson irises glowing in the dark for the first time in over eight years.

* * *

Phoenix sat on Leon's lap as he flicked through the channels on the TV, hoping to find something to watch through their boredom. The others all lounged round the office, staring at the TV with lost expressions, praying for something decent to entertain them. Leon clicked the remote again and a movie started playing, drawing their attention keenly. Phoenix stretched and leant her head back on Leon's shoulder. He smiled and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss before looking at the movie to see the title; 'Scary Movie 3'.

"I love these!" Claire beamed happily.

Phoenix shook her head along with the rest of them when sudden pain shot through her mind. Gripping her head quickly, Leon sat up straight, all of them turning to her worried.

"Phoenix?" Leon asked but her eyes were scrunched shut.

Then as quick as the pain had come it vanished leaving her panting, looking round in confusion.

"Phoenix? Are you okay? What happened?" Leon asked worried.

She relaxed with a sigh, "I don't know...it was like something was clawing at my mind," she shivered but smiled reassuringly, "don't worry; I'm not going to drop dead."

Rain became to hammer against the window, spoiling the previous good weather.

Just as they all relaxed into their previous positions there was a knock at the door. Everyone stiffened. They all went for their guns, holding them ready in case whoever it was had something to do with Phoenix's sudden headache. Chris slowly moved to the door and put his hand on the handle, his gun in his other.

"Who is it?"

There was a pause for a moment before a small laugh, "it's been a long time Chris, is Jill there too?"

Chris paled suddenly and yanked the door open to reveal a woman stood there. She wore black combat pants and a deep crimson tank top, long black hair with midnight blue streaks was tied back loosely, her eyes were closed while she shifted the long black trench coat round her further.

"You know, it is cold out here."

Jill leapt up shocked, "T-T-T-Trinity?!"

The woman named Trinity smiled and waved, "the very one."

She was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Chris, only to be leapt on by Jill also. She laughed and hugged them back.

"God, we thought you'd died back at the mansion," Chris spoke sadly, still unable to believe his eyes.

"Nah, to stubborn to die."

The two stood back and flanked Trinity either side as they brought her in.

"Everyone," Jill had an arm round Trinity's shoulder, "this is Trinity Birkin, an old friend of ours, these are; Carlos, Alice, Claire who is Chris' sister, Leon and Phoenix."

Trinity nodded to each of them with a small smile.

"So," Leon spoke up, "you worked with Chris and Jill during S.T.A.R.S?"

"Correct," Trinity was sat down on a sofa, Jill and Chris either side of her, neither seemed ready to leave her again.

"Do you mind me asking how you survived?"

"I do unfortunately otherwise it would have been some story to tell, I am merely here to ask for some information."

Leon's eyes narrowed when Chris suddenly asked, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"I've gone blind," Trinity smiled sadly earning another hug from the two.

All the while Phoenix observed her. There was something familiar about her and something that was nagging at her mind but she couldn't place it.

"What you want to know will come at a price," Leon warned.

Trinity paused for a moment in thought before nodding, "It seems fair to me, as long as we answer truthfully anyway, I'll start!" she tapped her chin in thought, "I'll get right down to it," she turned her head to Phoenix, "You were in Raccoon City, correct?"

Phoenix stiffened slightly, "y...yeah..."

Trinity nodded and Leon asked her a question.

"How did you find us?"

"Pretty simple, I'd heard about you all and what you had accomplished against the viruses, it wasn't hard to move from there," she thought of another question, "have you met an Albert Wesker?"

They all stiffened but Chris answered this time, "yeah, he's still alive unfortunately, we met him yesterday during a fight."

Carlos suddenly asked, "why do you want to know if we'd seen Wesker?"  
Trinity didn't even falter, "Considering our history with him it's a bit obvious."

Chris snickered at Carlos earning him a glare from the other man.

"There was...a boy that I knew..." she chose her words carefully, "he would have only been in his late teens...what happened to him?"

Everyone sobered although Leon remained wary of Trinity, how did she know of Rain the B.O.W? There was clearly more than the black haired woman was letting on and he wanted to know what.

"I took care of him," Phoenix spoke sadly, "I named him Rain as he had no name...we fought a group of tyrants sent by a scientist and I told him to stay close to me but...he got himself killed by a tyrant..." her hands curled into fists.

"Rain..." the name rolled off Trinity's tongue as sadness washed over her.

"How did you know him?" asked Leon.

"I was there when he was born..."

"So you know his parents?" Phoenix asked hopefully, she wanted to know who had sired the poor boy, left him to the clutches of experimentation.

"I know them both," Trinity sighed, head bowed for a moment before facing them again, "what scientist?"

"Erm...I think his name was Raphael."

Flashes ran through Trinity's mind of the scientist and unknowingly growled low in her throat.

"Raphael....."

They looked warily at her when Alice suddenly spoke up and asked without blinking, "are you a B.O.W?"

They all fell silent, looking at Alice in shock at her accusation. Chris and Jill were angry and were about to defend their friend when Trinity spoke.

"Yes."

A few hands settled on their guns at her answer but she didn't move, Chris and Jill looked at her shocked.

"W....what?"

Outside lightning flashed and thunder roared with the raging storm. An equal feeling in Chris' heart.

* * *

**I know, cheesy storm...BUT I LOVE STORMS!!!! XD Mwahahaha!!! Hope ya liked it!! Thanks to all who read, review, add to favs etc!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!! Also, sorry if the timeline seems a little stuffed :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Truth hurts-

XI

The storm raged outside while inside was silent. Everyone had their eyes on Trinity, ready to draw their guns if she made any sudden movements. Phoenix now sat on the desk with crossed legs, watching the black haired woman closely while Chris and Jill slowly got over their shock. Instead, in Chris' case, it turned to anger.

"What happened? Tell me, was everything a lie?"

"My life was a lie," Trinity sighed quietly, "I knew Alice or Phoenix would eventually guess that I am a BioWeapon likes themselves."

Chris looked at her with angry, burning eyes, "what really happened after the mansion?"

Trinity was silent for a moment.

"I wandered through the mansion on my own, somehow able to kill the infected without any knowledge of them...almost as if I was programmed with it as instinct...I found Wesker down in the lab where we fought, although it was more one sided. He was about to kill me when he saw something and decided to take me along instead...

"We fled outside waiting for the helicopter when the infected dogs attacked us...once again instinct took over and I killed them all but I suddenly could remember everything in my life, all those memories I had forgotten years ago and I lost my sight because the virus had woken up from its stasis state.

"I was taken to my brother who told me that the virus had fully combined with my own DNA...then I told him I remembered everything; you see I was born with an incurable disease that worsened when I got older...when I was twenty one to be exact. I was dying and he had no choice but to give me viral treatment to save my life, but I forgot everything before and after it, the first thing I remember was being woken up by Chris who had found me unconscious outside the police station.

"We left Raccoon City as the outbreak started and I was taken to another underground base, probably the one you were taken to Phoenix...Wesker trained me so that I could see with my other senses since I couldn't rely on my eyes, only there was one problem...I was pregnant."

Chris' eyes widened, Jill gasped while they all looked at her shocked, Phoenix looked pale.

"Was....was it...Wesker's?" asked Chris in growing anger.

"...yes...but he never knew, I told no one," she sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, taking out the ribbon that held it together, "the baby grew a lot faster than normal humans due to the virus mix from me and Wesker......within a few months I was ready for birth...then Raphael," she growled the name, "found out somehow and won me over, claiming he had come to help me...instead he knocked me out and took me to his lab where I gave birth but he took my baby away...my son.........." she trailed off for a moment, hands gripping each other, "he was so beautiful...he looked like me and acted like his father," she laughed sadly, "Raphael took my son and put him in one of the cells where they kept B.O.W's before coming back....he a couple of pints of blood from me and coated my bed with it, sticking a virus monster in my room along with an unfortunate cleaner in the base...he staged my death to Wesker and instead put me in stasis, taking me to a forgotten base and sealed me inside where I have slept for eight years...I felt my son die and woke up."

"Y...your...son..." Phoenix gasped as tears rose to her eyes.

Trinity nodded slightly, "Rain...was my son...a beautiful boy with black hair and golden eyes..."

Phoenix stood and walked over to her, stopping in front of Trinity before kneeling down, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Trinity smiled gently and pulled her into her arms, "Its okay.....I'm glad he found someone eventually who could take care of him."

"Wesker never knew..." Jill whispered feeling great sadness for the ex-Captain for watching his son die and not even know he was his son.

When Phoenix stopped her tears, she stood back and returned to Leon who held her on his lap, stroking her hair soothingly. Trinity suddenly stood up, her black trench shifting round her.

"I have my answers and believe it time to go visit Wesker."

Chris leapt up angrily, "you can't really mean to go back to him?! He betrayed you! Us! He tried to kill you!"

"Going to stop me Chris?" she asked.

He gaped at her shocked, his hands curling into fists before relaxing, his face a mask of sorrow, "don't go...please..."

Trinity sighed quietly and put her hands on his shoulders, "I am not the Trinity you remember...and loved," she added for him to hear before speaking as normal, "I've changed so much and you don't want to know this monster," she let her hands drop from his shoulders and walked past him.

"You're not a monster..."

"You'll see," Trinity opened the door and turned her head back slightly, one eye opened and theirs all widened at the black eye with a red iris, before she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Chris' hands shook in fists as he fought the urge to run after her, Jill's hand resting on his arm. Phoenix let out a breath, eyes on the door.

"I believe she will be back before long..." she kissed Leon's cheek, "we should be ready when she does."

* * *

Wesker discarded his white lab coat on the back of his chair before sitting down and closing his eyes with a tired sigh. The door behind him opened and in strode Ada, her long crimson dress clinging to her curves as she seductively moved over to him with a smile.

"You looked tired Albert," she purred close to his ear, one of her hands trailing over his shoulder.

He didn't move nor did he say anything. Ada meant nothing to him; the only loss if she died would be losing a good agent.

"Wow, the cat grew claws."

Ada jumped while Wesker stood and turned only to freeze in shock. There stood Trinity, not a day older than before. Wesker narrowed his eyes.

"Has Raphael decided to torment me by cloning Trinity?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm real...but I could be lying."

Wesker narrowed his eyes further behind his shades, "saying you are lying just proves you are telling the truth in making me believe that Trinity has come back from the dead, only to stab me in the back when I'm turned."

"Or maybe I want you to think that so you'll attack me to prove that I am real or not real."

"But you would want me to attack you so that you could allow yourself to be beaten so that you prove that you are the real Trinity," she opened her mouth but he cut her of, "or you could dodge and leave us at the predicament of you actually learning how to fight, or that you are not real and a stronger clone than Trinity."

Trinity gawped at him for a moment before crossing her arms, "damn you..."

His eyes widened behind his shades, "it really is you..."

She smiled slightly, "that's what I was trying to tell you but you had to go and confuse me."

The crimson dressed woman walked forwards with narrowed eyes, "I want more proof."

Trinity grumbled, "Turn off the lights so I can glare at you."

"How do we know you aren't working with Raphael? It was kind of odd how only a few months after your disappearance he left."

Trinity's hand was suddenly wrapped around Ada's throat, despite being unable to see, her eyes were open and burning dangerously at her.

"Don't you dare because I will rip your head off this time."

"Let her go," Wesker sighed, "but I want to know what happened."

Trinity let go of Ada reluctantly who held her throat, glaring at Trinity but refusing to leave, instead standing beside Wesker as if for protection. Trinity glared through sightless red and black eyes at Ada before heading to the lights.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm tired of not being able to see, you might want to sit down."

Wesker did so reluctantly while Ada sat on his desk before Trinity flicked the lights off. Now her eyes glowed in the dark and she could see them through her infra red vision. Wesker was made of faint reds and yellows to show his cold body temperature while Ada's was more normal.

"Alright, what is said in this room, stays in this room, Ada," her tone was warning, "I'll start from the beginning...I should have told you before you left," she stood in front of them and sighed, "before you left, I was pregnant."

They were shocked into silence before Wesker's crimson eyes narrowed.

"The father?"

Trinity laughed slightly, "who else? There was only one man that came into my room."

Wesker's eyes widened, "you are saying...that I have a child running out there? Why didn't you tell me?!" he was angry at her secrecy.

"Did you really want that weighing on you?" she asked annoyed, "bloody wasn't easy going through it all alone....anyway, I guess it was a few hours before you returned but I was nearly ready to have the baby, the viruses sped up the growth rate to a few months, when Raphael came knocking," she growled his name, "he came in and knocked me out before taking me to his lab...there I had the baby...a son..." her eyes softened before hardening, "and Raphael took him away while the four men with him beat me until I was unconscious...from what I've found out, Raphael took my son...our son down to where they kept the B.O.W's and left him in a cell where he grew up quickly...he faked my death by taking a few pints of my blood and tossing it on the bed, he even threw in one of the cleaners with the virus monster so it seemed it had eaten me...he put me in stasis in an underground cell far from here....I woke up yesterday."

Wesker suddenly spoke, "if our son had been here how come I have never seen him?"

"You have," Trinity sighed sadly, "when I first woke up, I went to the first lead I had...Phoenix and her friends," Wesker stiffened slightly, almost undetected, "she told me everything and I figured out the rest....you knew our son Albert....Phoenix named him Rain."

"No.......you should have told me," he was angry and he leapt up from his seat, pinning Trinity by her throat against the back wall, "I could have saved him!!"

She didn't fight him, just looked into his smouldering eyes, "No, you couldn't have...Phoenix told me about the fight...there was nothing anyone could have done.....I was going to tell you before you left but you were so determined to get that virus I didn't want to put something on your mind," she smiled slightly, "I know how much your work means to you...."

His grip slackened and was glad for the now pitch-black room because he leant forwards and kissed her tenderly.

"You meant as much to me as my work," he whispered so Ada couldn't hear.

Trinity kissed him softly, "I'm sorry.....but I swear I won't let Raphael off for everything."

"We will find him," Wesker agreed, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Trinity smirked and kissed him more passionately which he gladly returned, his tongue reclaiming her mouth, his hands reclaiming her body.

They had to break apart and he reluctantly returned to his seat where Ada stood by, curious as to what had transpired in the dark room. If Trinity had anything to do with it, Ada would never know.

"So you've met Phoenix," Wesker spoke with his usual stoic voice.

"She's very nice...she apologised quite a lot to me though," Trinity shook her head, "I knew that I could find her...it was like some little light in my head was just pointing at her...she was more understanding than Chris."

Wesker growled at the name, "and what did he have to say?"

"Don't worry, he tried to talk me out of returning but failed miserably," she walked over to the lights and closed her eyes before flicking them back on, momentarily blinding Ada, "now I suggest Ada, that if you value your life you will keep everything spoken in hear silent to anyone out there," Trinity smiled eerily at her, "otherwise I'll show you that a Cerberus isn't the only thing that can tear limb from limb."

Ada was silent but the flash of fear in her eyes made her heart thump loudly and Trinity caught it with a smirk. She and Wesker walked out and she suddenly smiled.

"I can hear William and Annette, let's go say hi," she smiled at him.

Wesker smirked, glad that he hadn't forgotten just how beautiful she looked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Plans for Revenge-

XII

The two B.O.W's walked down the corridors of the underground base, the blonde Wesker shooting sideways glances every now and then at the black haired Trinity. This was mainly because he believed if he didn't look she wouldn't be there. The news that he had a son hit him hard...even more when it turned out to be Rain, emphasis on _had_ as in past tense. He'd lost a son he had never known about. Not showing it, like usual, he let it stew inside him, already planning his future steps into finding Raphael and killing him painfully.

Trinity was glad to be back, glad to know Wesker had never forgotten her...yet obviously devastated to find that her son was dead before she even got a chance to be a mother. All she could be happy about was Phoenix had been there for him. It was...odd. There seemed to be something linking her and the crimson haired B.O.W together but she couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

Stopping outside a lab, a smile spread to her face at hearing William being scolded by Annette for dropping something. Wesker swiped his card on the panel beside the door before it slid open and they entered. William was stood looking sheepish as Annette scolded him for dropping his glass, cleaning it from the floor when they turned and stopped. William's eyes widened in shock.

"T....Trinity?"

She smiled earnestly, "long time no see, brother."

She was quickly enveloped by her brother's arms as he held her, his chin resting against her shoulder with his eyes shut tightly, hoping...praying this wasn't a dream.

"We were told you were....." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No...in stasis," she held him back with a smile, "I'm glad you two are okay."  
William stepped back, brushing something from his eyes but when his hand fell there were no tears. Annette stood forward and held her also with a wide smile.

"You have no idea how hard it was to deal with your morbid brother," she laughed.

Trinity grimaced, "damn...I thought I had it hard growing up with him."

The two women laughed while the two men kept their eyes on her.

Stepping back from each other, they spoke briefly about what she had missed when Trinity suddenly felt tired. Wesker was already stood behind her at that point, one hand resting on her shoulder bringing her comfort.

"You should get some rest," William turned into 'worried brother' mode.

Trinity smiled and nodded tiredly, "will do...night!"

"Goodnight Trinity," Annette kissed her cheek while her brother gave her a final hug.

Once they stepped out of the lab and the door shut, Wesker's left arm rest at her back and his right arm swept her legs out from under her. Trinity made no yelp as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her back. She was absolutely shattered from walking miles in one day...not to mention being forced awake from stasis. The ex-Captain of S.T.A.R.S paused for a moment in thought before heading towards his quarters instead of her old room. She tilted her head up at him questioningly but sighed and settled back against his chest, trying to keep herself awake.

"I'm surprised you're only tired," Wesker suddenly spoke, "I would have thought there would be some other side effect."

"So did I," Trinity whispered, "guess I got off...lucky."

Walking into his quarters, it was made up of several different rooms. First was the lounge filled with a coffee table, two couches and two plush chairs, filled bookshelves to one side. Then there was the bathroom with was huge! There was a shower and a bath, both could accommodate two or three people. Also the master bedroom which was just as big, a wardrobe built into the wall along one side and a huge king size bed with black sheets and blankets. Leaving only his private study and lab to the far side, the door locked with a swipe card and password. Wesker headed into the bedroom and gently deposited her onto his bed, even pulling the blanket over her.

"I'll be back in a moment," he left quickly, heading to his lab she guessed.

Trinity lay back in the bed feeling at the height of comfort she had been neglected from for too many years. She was so tired; she almost dozed off before Wesker returned. He flicked the lights off and she managed to open her tired eyes, the red irises glowing in comparison to the black of her eyes.

"I am going to test some of your blood, just to see if there is something else wrong," Wesker sat beside her and took out a needle before sliding it into her arm.

She watched through her infra red vision as her blood was drawn out, bright crimson with warmth, before being put aside by Wesker.

"Get some sleep, we shall be busy tomorrow," he stood reluctantly and left to test her blood.

Trinity sighed, wishing that he was there beside her rather than just the empty bed. Settling down, she hugged the pillow in an attempt for comfort. Only seconds later the door opened again and the blanket shifted as Wesker crawled into bed also. She smiled warmly as he pulled her into his arms and found the comfort needed to finally set her off. Wesker looked down at her through his amber eyes, she looked peaceful now thankfully. The last time he had had a woman laid in his arms was with Phoenix, but now it felt different with Trinity in his arms once again. He couldn't deny how much he cared for her, although he would never tell anyone, losing her back when he had found the blood on her bed and the B.O.W in her room had affected him more than he let on. He had been more subdued and never smiled or laughed as he did commonly with Trinity. Right now he laid there, one hand brushed against her face and she still slept, while the other held her close, drawing circles lightly on her side. He smiled when she moaned in her sleep, her head resting against his toned chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax finally and drift into sleep; even in his dreams Trinity was there.

* * *

"-There doesn't seem to be anything wrong out of the normal," Wesker sighed in silent relief.

Trinity nodded, "that's good to know," she leant back in her chair, eyes still closed with blindness.

Over the time she had learnt and perfected using her other senses to see the world around her. Now she could see the world through a different way. Wesker watched her, almost able to see the cogs turning in her head. She had changed since Raccoon. No longer the 'joker' she was heading more for the 'Queen'. Relating to the poker cards, he was the 'King', Trinity the 'Queen' and Phoenix the 'ace'.

"We need a plan."

Wesker knew of what she spoke and 'hmm'ed. They sat in silence, thinking for a moment before Wesker had a plan.

* * *

"-True..." Trinity sighed, "But I bet he knows that you and Phoenix will be coming, not me."

"Which means we have the element of surprise," he sat forwards, "we will give him his dues soon enough."

Trinity smiled and nodded before standing and walking over to him. He looked up at her from behind his shades, a smirk playing on his face. As soon as she was close enough, his hands held her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"God, it's been so long," she moved closer to him until she was straddling his hips.

"Mmm," was his reply before leaning forwards slightly and crushing his lips against hers.

She moaned against his lips, it had been so long since she had been this close to him and damn she'd missed it. Wesker smirked into the kiss, biting her lip making her gasp. His tongue slithered against hers while his hands ran from her hips, to her back and lower. Pulling back for air, Trinity smiled and leant her forehead against his.

"Nothing is going to take me away again."

"There better not be."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to leave it here!! Mwahahaha! Because I'm evil of course, keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!**

**Also as a help for a friend on here, if ya like my Resident Evil fanfic, check out "Fading Humanity" by Razgriz117. I RECCOMEND IT!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Trust is hard earned when lost-

XIII

It was time but they had a few people to pick up first. Trinity discarded the towel from her shower and replaced it with underwear. Next came a pair of black shorts that only half covered her thighs. Then she pulled on a black tank top that had no sleeves joined by a pair of knee high, flat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. Her eyes firmly shut still, she tied her long hair back loosely and strapped her two handguns to her hips, two large knives at her back and spun her long coat round her.

Walking out of her room, she took the elevator up to the surface building and outside waiting for her was Wesker. He was sat in his black Mercedes and opened the passenger door for her. He was wearing his usually black leather outfit and trench coat, black shades and neatly slicked back, blonde hair. Sliding in, he put his foot down and they headed out.

"I see you've got everything," he smirked.

"Everything I need is on my or in me, you?" she smirked back at him.

"Of course."

The drive was short before they reached their destination. Trinity paused for a moment before looking at Wesker, wondering if it was a good idea to bring him in with her. Wesker just smirked and stepped out of the car, Trinity following her with a sigh knowing this could turn out bad. Walking into the building side by side, they were met at the reception by a woman. She didn't look up.

"I'm sorry; Mr Kennedy isn't seeing anyone now."

"He'll see us," Trinity hooked an arm through Wesker's and headed to the lift.

The receptionist tried to stop them but the doors just shut and they were moving up. Once the lift stopped, the two moved out onto the floor and into the known office.

Shockingly they were all still there. Carlos and Alice stood to one side chatting, Chris and Jill on the couch eating and watching TV, Claire on the floor in front of her brother and of course Leon with Phoenix, previously dozing in their seats. That was until they walked in. Everyone stiffened and leapt up from their positions, hands going to their guns.

"Woah, woah," Trinity waved her hands, "we're here to talk."

"What makes you think we are willing to listen?" growled Chris, "to two traitors."

Trinity sighed while Wesker chuckled darkly, "still the same sore loser, Chris."

Chris' eyes narrowed and his finger squeezed on the trigger. Trinity nudged Wesker with her elbow and cleared her throat.

"Gun down, Chris, or I will make you."

"I'd like to see you try," Chris sneered, still angry over her betrayal.

Trinity moved forwards too quickly to be seen clearly and the handgun was in her hand, spinning on one finger as she returned to her place by Wesker's side.

"Now we can talk like civilized people," Trinity smirked before turning to Phoenix who was the only one stood without raising a weapon, "we need your help," there were scoffs in the crowd, "or more specifically, yours and Alice's help, anyone else would be a bonus."

"And why should we help you?" asked Carlos warily.

Phoenix shook her head at him before turning to Trinity and Wesker, "if this is about Rain, I am in."

Trinity smiled warmly and nodded her head in thanks. They all looked at the crimson haired B.O.W shocked.

"But Phoenix!"

"No, Rain deserves our help, now who's coming," she looked round at them all with crimson eyes, "no doubt there will be a big fight and probably some rampaging B.O.W's, but I will do this without your help or not."

There was silence between them all when Leon stepped forwards, barely a second after Phoenix.

"I'll come too," he smiled at Phoenix, "someone has to watch your back."

The crimson haired woman smiled back at him and kissed his lips with a quiet thank you. Wesker had his arms crossed over his chest while Trinity tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance, they didn't have all day. Next Jill stood forwards to Chris' horror. The black haired woman stood in front of Trinity, looking her up and down before sighing quietly.

"I'll go with you, but only because we were friends."

Trinity nodded with a small smile. Alice and Carlos joined their side leaving only Chris and Claire looking at them shocked.

"This is Wesker we're talking about!" Chris yelled angrily, "we can't just team up with our number one enemy!"

Beside her, Wesker seemed to be losing his own patience, something only Chris seemed able to deplete.

"You can't trust them when they'll only stab us in the back!"

That got to Trinity.

She took a step towards Chris, not caring about the gun levelled at her, before grabbing him by his collar and opening her eyes, glaring at him. Chris visibly gulped.

"Listen here, Chris! We were friends, we still can be but you need to grow up! This isn't just about me and Wesker; it's about Rain, our son that was brought into all of this without reason! It's about that bastard Raphael has done and will do! For all I know, he's probably created a monster from my blood that he'll send after us. It won't end with us either, he'd create more, manifest it in ways unimaginable until it completely wipes out the planet, do you want that?" she let go of him, pushing him back slightly causing him to stumble, "who's more of a monster? Someone willing to die for everyone else? Or someone too busy arguing to help save everyone?"

Moving away from him, Wesker pulled out a small case and handed it to her. Trinity smiled weakly and thanked him before quickly leaving. Once outside the room, she drew the syringe from the case and injected the contents into her arm. Hopefully this would stop her from feeling so tired. She waited for it to take affect while they all filed out, Wesker in the lead. Chris and Claire followed grudgingly but her words seemed to have gotten to him. Sighing quietly, Trinity put the case in her coat pocket and headed to Phoenix's side.

"Thanks for coming."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, "For Rain, anything."

"So," Leon spoke up, "where is it we are headed?"

Wesker stopped by his car, ironically parked beside the two black jeeps they all drove, and faced them.

"Raphael's lab is 30 miles east of here."  
"And what's the plan?" asked Carlos reverting to his old profession.

"Straight through the front door," Trinity had her eyes closed once again, "he won't expect that."

Wesker spoke again, "it is crucial that they don't know that we have Trinity with us, one slip up," his glare landed on Chris, "then we fail."

They all nodded when Trinity told them the plan.

* * *

Raphael's lab was on quiet alert. Soldiers were armed and ready at the entrances and on most of the floors that led underground. Two black, kevlar clad soldiers stood outside the entrance while Carlos and Chris stealthy moved either side of them before snapping their necks. Claire dove forwards and started hacking into the password. Within seconds it was opened.

* * *

_Trinity looked between them all as she spoke of the plan._

"_First off, Carlos, Chris, I want you two to deal with the front guards then Claire hack in and open the door," she smirked, "next comes the fun part....you three along with Alice, will go to the left side of the underground lab; Leon, Phoenix and Jill will go through the centre while I and Wesker will go through the right...the key is to keep in communications..." she turned her head to them all as if looking at them without her eyes, "if anyone finds Raphael, do not fight him...he's mine."_

* * *

They split into their three respective groups and headed out, checking their wireless communicators were working. Trinity and Wesker stood by the corner of a corridor when she decided to check on everyone. Speaking into the small mike from the headset, she contacted them.

"Carlos, Chris, Claire, Alice, you four okay?"

"We're fine," Claire answered for them, "we've just cleared a blast door and are heading down."

"Good; Leon, Phoenix, Jill, you three?"

"Also fine," Leon answered, "heading down now."

"Right," she turned to Wesker, they were already down in the underground labs, "let's go."

Wesker smirked before leading the way through the familiar lab. The two ran through the corridors but were silent. Occasionally stopping to peer through a door and check inside. Most of them were empty labs or storage rooms, a few had been offices and they had dealt with the scientists inside. One had even been an experiment room where a mutated dog had been kept. It was like the Cerberus only bigger and meaner looking; hopefully that thing would stay under sedation for their trip. Trinity had had enough with mutated dogs to last her a lifetime.

Trinity had almost rounded a corner and into five waiting soldiers but Wesker pulled her back just in time, holding her close to his chest while they stuck in a narrow passage while the five soldiers passed them. Once out of ear shot she breathed again and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thanks."

He shook his head with a small sigh, "it would be easier to kill the lights for you but that would alert them."

Trinity shrugged, "I'll be fine with you by me," she smiled slightly.

He kissed her again and had to remind himself that they were in enemy territory and had no time to make-out. Moving again, the two were contacted by Alice suddenly.

"We've been found out; a soldier saw us and raised the alarm."

Wesker growled, "Was it Chris' fault?"

There was silence which was enough of an answer.

"I'll kill him."

Trinity put a hand on his arm to calm him, "stay on your toes all of you," she spoke to all of them, "if they know we're here it just means we don't have to be quiet now," she smirked and loaded her handguns, "we will meet you all in the main lab."

Now discovered, Trinity pulled up the hood of her trench coat to hide her face before taking off running. No longer caring about noise, the two ran down corridors towards their destination. Through labs, scientists tried to stop them but fell. Almost at the main lab, twenty soldiers stood in the way just as the other seven of their team came running. Bullets rained down on the soldiers while Alice, Phoenix, Wesker and Trinity went straight at them with their inhuman strength and speed. The last fell leaving the door wide open.

"This is it," Carlos checked his guns with a click.

Phoenix and Leon nodded to each other while Chris and Jill looked at Trinity. Said woman had her hands curled into fists as she faced the double doors. A hand rested on her arm shoulder and Trinity tilted her head up at Wesker with a small smile.

"Payback time."

Most of them already had a few cuts and scrapes, even the four B.O.W's, but they were fast healing.

Kicking the door down, the nine of them strode in, guns pointed inside. Carlos and Chris checked to their left, Jill and Claire to their right. Alice, Phoenix, Trinity and Wesker held their guns forwards. Stood in front of them was Raphael as she remembered him. His long black hair tied back, black eyes behind shining glasses. The smirk on his face made Trinity's anger boil.

"So nice you could join me at last, I see you brought some company Albert, dare I ask why?" he asked innocently.

Wesker's eyes flashed crimson behind his shades, visible behind even the black lenses, "you've lied to me Raphael for the last time, I do not take betrayal very kindly."  
Trinity heard Chris' quiet scoff and swore to hit him round the head once they got out....if they did.

* * *

**Ooooh!! Things are getting interesting!! Just you wait!!!!!! Keep reviewing and thanks for reading!! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Unstable-

XIV

The tension had risen in the large, spacious lab. Raphael was still smirking despite Wesker's accusation. Leon, Chris, Carlos, Jill and Claire - being the 'normal' humans of the group - kept guard by the door, listening to the conversation whilst keeping an eye out for more soldiers. Phoenix, Trinity, Wesker and Alice faced Raphael, the black haired B.O.W's fists tightening until her knuckles were white beneath her fingerless gloves. Just looking at him made her want to rip his head off with all the memories of what he had done to her.

The black haired scientist pushed his glasses further up his nose before sliding his hand into his coat pocket with a growing smirk.

"So tell me Albert, what evidence do you have to back up such accusations?"

"Live evidence," Wesker sneered at the man.

"Oh? My experiments are not lies to you, you knew all about them," Raphael chuckled.

"And I know all about what you did to Trinity," Wesker had to fight himself to remain calm and still, but satisfaction hit him when Raphael's smirk fell to be replaced with a frown.

"What?"

"And also about.....my son," it took a lot for him to be able to say those words; it made it all the more difficult.

Raphael paled slightly, looking at him in shock, "h...how...?"

Trinity decided it time to unveil herself and pulled back her hood, shaking out her hair while still keeping her eyes closed.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance, because now we are going to kill you."

Raphael's eyes widened in shock, "Tr....Trinity?!" he stumbled back against a desk while Phoenix and Alice neared him.

"You got that right," Trinity growled at him.

Raphael's face was a mask of panic as the two women stopped in front of him.......then he smirked. Wesker frowned but Trinity heard an almost inaudible click and froze.

In the former rooms of the underground base, there was a howl joined by another two before thundering paws could be heard. Trinity and Wesker knew what they were before the three huge creatures bound into the lab. The three gigantic, mutated dogs leapt in. Their skin all but gone leaving ripped muscles and bones, blood dripping from their bodies and maws, lined with razor sharp teeth. Silver eyes glared at them before one bowled into Phoenix and Alice, one leaping on Trinity and Wesker while the other leapt on the four behind them. Phoenix and Alice fell under the monster, both trying to push it off and avoid its snapping mouth. Trinity rolled before the claws could rake her back open. Wesker moved aside so quickly he was a blur before shooting at its head to no avail. Carlos and Leon were shooting at the dog's head while Jill and Chris shot at its neck, only to be sent aside by a huge paw. Things weren't looking good as Raphael laughed at them all.

The dog's large mouth clamped onto Trinity's side before she could move and she cried out in pain, the long teeth biting into her deeply. Wesker threw a punch at its head which managed to daze it enough to let go of Trinity. He caught her as she fell, blood oozing across the floor from her wound as he brushed stray strands of hair from her face.

"Come on Trinity, get up," his voice was strained oddly.

Trinity smiled up at him slightly, sightless black and red eyes looking up at him sadly, "it's no good.....I can't...control the virus....much longer..."

His eyes widened a fraction and mentally cursed, he had forgotten how unstable her strain of the virus was. His mind worked like mad while the dog steadied itself and growled at them, moving forwards slowly. Not only was Trinity infected with an unknown virus from before by her brother, she was now infected with the same virus used on the dogs....this wasn't good, he had to get her out of here and back to the base so he could make an antivirus.

"We have to leave," he made to stand but Trinity's hand grabbed the back of his collar stopping him.

"No..." she shook her head, "I won't leave...until...he's dead..." her breathing was laboured, her body shaking slightly from the viruses as they mixed.

"If I can't get you an antivirus, you will mutate!" Wesker almost pleaded, he couldn't lose her, not again.

She brought him down, oblivious to the nearing monster, to Phoenix and Alice's fight, to Leon, Carlos, Jill and Chris' shouts as they shot the thing. The only thing that mattered to them both were each others lips as they kissed tenderly yet passionately, lovingly yet friendly, gently yet rough. She slowly pulled away, her eyes closed.

"....Then you better move back...."

Wesker was pushed aside as the dog monster leapt on her and she vanished beneath its body. Everything seemed to stop as he watched shocked at the spot where she had been. The two dogs turned round to face the third one where Trinity had been, her blood seeping along the floor, drawing them in. All of them looked shocked at where Trinity had once been. All but Raphael who wore a victorious smirk.

"Oh, what was it you said before," he mocked Wesker, "oh yes; the right to be God," he held out his arms either side, "is now mine."

Crimson and black eyes snapped open.

A roar shook the entire lab making everyone stop; even Raphael could only look wide-eyed as the huge dog mutant was thrown from the ground and through several walls to the right. Something moved where Trinity had been before slowly standing up. It towered at around seven foot on two hind legs, both ending in lizard-like claws. Its body was covered in scales that looked identical to that on Phoenix's clawed arm. A long tail whipped the air around it while its muscles were pronounced but not as bad that the skin was gone, instead it was covered in scales. The head was more pointed and angled at the same time with two long ears to the back, a forked tongue licked the air before shooting back into its mouth lined with razor like teeth. Two red and black eyes glowed almost, the pupils dilated while shocks of long black hair spilled down its back and over its head. Clawed hands stretched, a large claw on each foot looked a lot like that of a velociraptor. Altogether it looked like a huge menacing lizard mixed with the body of a human. It was unquestionable that this was Trinity mutated with the two viruses. Now there was a completely new virus.

The two huge mutts growled lowly and circled the mutated Trinity as it made hissing sounds resembling that an alligator made. The forked tongue licked the air again and its red and black eyes fixed on the two mutated hounds, its tail lashing out slightly while the huge claw on each foot clicked on the ground. Raphael looked in horror and awe at the virus creature.

"It's....beautiful...."

Everyone else looked in horror and shock.

"My god....Trinity," gasped Chris.

Wesker could only look in silence as the two dogs leapt on the mutated Trinity, he could already feel the hope of returning with her shattered.

She roared loudly again, the lab shaking before a clawed hand caught one of the dog's by the neck and roaring in its face. It shockingly whimpered and struggled to get away but its grip tightened until it snapped the mutt's neck leaving only one. Dropping the dead weight, the new mutation leaned forwards slightly, still on two hind legs but her tail pointed out for balance, hissing and growling at the last dog. It seemed more courageous than the other as it leapt at her quickly, teeth flashing as it aimed to snap her neck. She leapt sideways with ease, spinning round on clawed feet before leaping onto the dog's back, the two claws digging into its back painfully. It howled in pain but was silenced as the mutated Trinity brought a clawed fist back and smashed its head into the concrete ground, smashing the concrete along with the head.

Standing back up, blood on its claws, its head whipped round to Trinity's friends. Its eyes zoomed and focused on Wesker, something registering deep in her mind. Tilting its head slightly, it walked forwards, towards Wesker before stopping in front of him. He didn't move, not frozen in fear as much as frozen in wonder. It lowered its head to his neck, warm breath painfully close to his skin when it sniffed at him. Moving backwards slightly, it tilted its head side to side, looking at him oddly, slit pupils dilating once again giving it an almost timid look.

"She recognizes you," Phoenix gasped.

Its head snapped to her as she spoke and she stiffened as it moved over to her now. It sniffed her like Wesker, except in her face, then moved its head down to her clawed arm. Phoenix gaped in shock.

"If...If I mutated...I'd be like Trinity?"

Wesker slowly nodded, now he understood everything. William had used the virus that he had given Trinity, on Phoenix, but a more stable version which only mutated her arm to keep herself stable. That was why Rain was so attached to her and vice versa, because they both shared the same virus, Trinity's virus!

* * *

**Ooooh!!! CLiffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so evil and I love it!!!!! XD Hope ya liked it, I know I loved writing this part and the next!! I've drawn the mutation of Trinity and would love to show you.....if I could link the blasted thing to Deviantart**

**Once again ****as a help for a friend on here, if ya like my Resident Evil fanfic, check out "Fading Humanity" by Razgriz117. I RECCOMEND IT!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N::: Yo!!! Okay, this is the last of the pre-typed chapters!! WHOOP!!! Bad news is that updates will be slower due to the amount of homework I have to do for college...only 1 week to get it all done!!!! *hits self* SO! I should be able to update sometimes during the next week and when I get back to college only chapters may be short (like this one *sigh*) or take a few days to update!! Thank you all for being patient and reading *hugs everyone* ALSO THERE WILL BE A LINK ON MY PROFILE TO A PICTURE I DREW OF TRINITY'S MUTATED FORM!!! (which is pretty good if I do say so myself :P )**

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Giving up-

XV

The mutated version of Trinity nudged Phoenix's scaled arm before standing tall again, looking over them all. It was amazing, she seemed to be able to recognize them all, not just the other B.O.W's. Raphael, who had been watching with a mixture of awe and horror, made the mistake to walk forwards.

"Amazing...she still has her past intelligence and some recollection of her memories..."

Instantly, she snapped back to him, pupils returning to slits as she hissed angrily at him. Clearly, her anger and hatred towards Raphael couldn't be forgotten through mutation of the viruses. He stiffened, stopping with wide eyes as fear replaced everything. It whipped round quickly and ran at him with a roar. He ran backwards, trying to get away before spinning back with gun aimed. He shot at her but the bullets simply bounced off her scaled chest and head.

Turning on its side, its tail whipped out and wrapped round his legs before yanking him down hard. Raphael fell with a cry, smacking his head hard on the ground making him see black spots before the tail lifted him off the ground, holding him upside down in front of it. It sniffed him like it had with the others and roared in his face making him whimper in fear.

"Please....don't...I beg of you!"

Its claw hand grabbed his throat and crushed it with ease, not even giving him a chance to scream before it threw him aside, roaring again, clawing at the ground with its feet. Now they were faced with the dilemma of dealing with the mutated Trinity.

"What do we do?" asked Carlos, "bullets don't seem to work on her."

"We can't kill her!" Phoenix hissed angrily at him.

Leon didn't say anything but was clearly considering how to kill it. All of them agreed that all they could do was kill her. Chris' hands curled into fists before walking over to Wesker who was still silent, his amber eyes on the virus creature.

"Is there a way to turn her back?"

Wesker looked sideways at him, surprised he would actually talk to him, before looking back at it as it looked at him, seemingly thinking to itself...another thing it possessed, more intellect than the other B.O.W's.

"...now she has mutated...there is nothing we can do."

Chris' fist connected with Wesker's jaw and for once actually sent the man stumbling. Both men seemed shocked at the punch while the creature hissed angrily for a moment, claws clicking again. Chris snapped from his shock first.

"Don't give me that bullshit!! She bloody loved you, I don't know how she could love such a heartless bastard like you, but she did!" his words shocked them all, even Wesker, "and here you are giving up on her already!! You really are a cold, heartless monster!"

The clicking off claws drew their attention and they all looked to see the B.O.W walking over to Wesker. It stopped beside him, nudging him with its head before looking him in his eyes with its own. Something inside him broke and he slowly raised his hand. Her slit pupils narrowed at his hand before it rest lightly on her head. Its pupils dilated once again as he slowly stroked her scaled head, eyes closed as it nuzzled against his hand like a pet loving the attention...like Trinity had done before.

"Trinity......I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly, closing his eyes, not caring if it did suddenly turn violent and kill him, he already felt dead.

The scales were slowly turning soft under his hand, the cold scales turning warm and he opened his eyes as Claire gasped, tears in her eyes. The final scales receded into pale skin, her body naked as she fell from her feet. Wesker caught her deftly, wrapping his trench coat round her body when her eyes opened. She blinked slowly, the red and black still there but something was different.

"I can see again..." she whispered, her voice soft as a normal hand slowly reached up and touched his cheek, "thanks...for not giving up...." before her eyes closed.

He held her hand, kissing the back of it gently before wrapping the coat round her tighter and standing, carrying her bridal style.

"Time to leave," he stated, unable to keep a small smile from his face when he looked down at the peaceful Trinity.

The underground facility was slowly falling apart, the self-destruct code initiated already. The group ran to the lift before being taken up to the sunlight and not a second too soon. Once they stepped out into the light, the entrance behind them collapsed into itself leaving nothing behind. Phoenix sighed tiredly, all of them feeling the after effects of all the fighting and stress.

"Let's head back," she announced while Leon slipped an arm round her waist, he had gotten very clingy when she had had her memories returned.

That's when they noticed Wesker already vanished. Chris looked round wildly for them but Wesker and Trinity were nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit!" he hit the ground, "we lost her again!"

Jill put a hand on his arm to calm him, "I know Chris...I know."

* * *

_Beep....Beep....Beep..._

'Wow.....they even have annoying beepers in Hell,' Trinity thought pleasantly.

_Beep....Beep....Beep..._

'Wait...that's not a beeper!'

Slowly, consciousness returned to Trinity and her eyes slowly opened. It wasn't a dream, she could see again! But why was she alive? It felt like she had died after returning back to normal. Looking down at herself, she dreaded to think if she was partly mutated but no, she was completely human looking. The doors to the side opened and she was greeted with a sight for sore eyes. William and Wesker walked in. They paused at seeing her awake before rushing over.

"Are you okay Trinity? Do you hurt anywhere?" asked William worriedly.

She smiled and took the oxygen mask off, "I feel like...I have a hangover..."

William smiled in relief, "thank goodness, that's just the side effect of the serum."

She nodded slowly, not wanting to move her head too much, "what happened?"

Both men looked at each other before Wesker spoke, "Do you remember anything before and after you mutated?"

She closed her eyes in thought before opening them, "I remember....pain...from the dog B.O.W...then.....it felt like I was off in a far off place....in darkness unable to see or touch anything.....I kept feeling so angry at Raphael...about everything that happened to me," she blinked then looked at Wesker, "then I could sense you...Phoenix and the others too...and I heard you," Wesker stiffened slightly, "next thing I knew I could see you before blacking out....I thought it was just a dream and I'd died."

William smiled and smoothed her hair down, "you're still here, I'm afraid to say not Hell or Heaven," he chuckled.

For a moment she wasn't sure if to be happy about being alive...or be sad that she had to go on another day. Settling for the former, she smiled slightly but it was forced.

"So...how horrible did I look, mutated and all that?"

Wesker was silent, probably not wanting to answer while William looked at her guiltily.

"We...knew you were unstable from the start, but we didn't think it would get this out of hand," William held her hand tightly, "unlike Phoenix, who has the same strain of virus as you, because only her arm mutated, she won't fully mutate...the mutated cells would be pulled to those in her arm and simply break down...but you will fully mutate...you were lucky to change back without fault."

Wesker finally spoke, "the scales on Phoenix's arm," she glanced at him with a slight nod, "you looked like a lizard with a human shaped body...tail...claws...pointed face and scales...almost Jurassic."

Trinity grimaced, she really sounded like a monster, "and what...did I do?"

Wesker saw no reason to sugar coat things, "you crushed Raphael's throat, snapped one of the dog's throats and crushed one of the dog's head."

"Oh god...." Trinity held her head but not in pain.

"Don't worry too much," William smoothed her hair down, "you had remarkable control, if not I doubt you and the others would be alive."

Trinity nodded slightly and he left, Wesker taking her brother's seat. There was silence between the two for a while before something nagged at Trinity.

"What happened to the others?"

Wesker leant back slightly and for a moment she feared something terrible had happened, "they are fine, probably back at Kennedy's office eating pizza and watching a film."  
At this she laughed which lightened the tension of the room.

"We should do something like that."  
He looked at her as if she had finally lost all traces of sanity, "maybe..."

Conversation turned lighter but the thought of what had happened and could happen still preyed on her mind. Something seemed to click in Wesker's mind as he looked down at her.

"Think you are up to visiting an old friend then go to Africa?"

Trinity stared blankly at him for a moment....

"What?!?!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Gomenasai!!!!! *bows repeatedl* DON'T KILL ME!!! I am so so so so so very sorry for taking so long to update!! I lost my little Resident Evil Muse but hopefully my little Muse has returned long enough for me to finish this damn fic!! *Grabs Resident Evil Muse* Once again, deepest apologies and a great big thankies to those who have managed to kick my butt back into working this fic! You know who you are!_

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Bitch mark 2-

XVI

The plane hummed as they soared through the night sky. In the private plane were two occupants that dozed in their seats. One was stretched out over a few seats while the other remained leaning back in his sleep. Trinity had the back of her head resting against Wesker's right side while one of his arms had slipped round her. The flight was long and both were tired. So when the voice sounded that they were going to land, both woke, Wesker a little more quickly than Trinity.

"No..." she groaned, "too early..."

Wesker chuckled quietly and watched as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Do I have to meet Excella? From what I hear, I'm going to want to rip her apart in seconds."

"Maybe afterwards, but first she and her research may prove vital," the ex-Umbrella agent explained for the fifth time.

They both settled back as the plane landed and Wesker practically had to drag her from the plane and out into Africa. Wonderful. And of course waiting for them was the tall, dark haired woman flaunting far too much with her revealing dress. Trinity had the urge to growl and drag Wesker back onto the plane. She guessed this was the more animalistic side coming through thanks to the unstable virus mutation.

"Albert," Excella greeted him warmly, pressing her body up close to him, "I am glad you came so quickly," she practically purred.

Trinity's hands curled to fists as she glared holes into Excella's head, wishing, _preying_ that her looks would kill the woman. Wesker however did not brush her off and it was his turn to receive the glares.

"Excella," Wesker managed to pry the woman from him, "this is Trinity Birkin, William's sister."

Plastering her fakest smile on her face, Trinity held out her hand to Excella.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."  
Excella returned the fake smile and shook her hand also before wincing. Trinity's grip had increased, slowly building up as if to crush the other woman's hand. _Luckily_ Wesker noticed and separated them sending Trinity a look that clearly read; 'behave.' Sliding into the black jeep waiting for them, Trinity's crimson gaze paused on the driver. She was unable to see who it was due to the black cloak they wore with the hood pulled up, a mask shaped like a bird's head covering their face although she could smell a feminine scent coming from the driver. About to get in beside Wesker, her eye twitched at noticing Excella already there, clinging to Wesker's arm as she spoke. Reaching the passenger's side, she slid in and slammed the car door shut, gazing firmly at the path ahead, trying to ignore Excella's pawing visible in the rear view mirror. The driver was silent as she drove the jeep to the base.

Catching small comments from the two behind her, Trinity only really heard the words, 'Uroboros' and 'failed experiments'. Trinity fought the urge to scoff. The idiot probably didn't even know the difference between viruses besides the name difference. Crossing her arms, she rested her chin in one hand and tapped her arm with her fingers, glaring at the green life outside the car. When they finally came to a halt, Trinity was all to happy to get out of the car when Wesker's hand caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"Don't be getting angry now," he playfully scolded.

"I'm not angry," she grumbled but relaxed in his grip, Excella glaring at her now with utmost contempt for the B.O.W.

Walking inside the base, Excella drew out a silver case and turned it to Wesker. Clearly it held the injections he needed to keep his virus stable. Trinity always worried that there would be an accident with the amount given. One tiny mistake would be terrible. Noticing her worry, Wesker sent her a reassuring look before taking the case.

"Why don't you catch up on your sleep," he said to Trinity before heading to the door, "I wish to check on the Uroboros project."  
Excella of course followed him leaving Trinity to sigh and slump away, lead by the strange cloaked person to a room. As she turned to say thank you, the woman had already vanished. The raven haired woman blinked before shaking her head and entering the room.

It was simple. White walls like the rest of the place with a bed, set of drawers, desk and table. Trinity couldn't care less. She really was tired. It angered her how Excella pawed over Wesker but even more how he didn't even push her away. She knew she hardly owned Wesker but it aggravated her so much. Cursing, she hit the bed and flopped backwards, staring angrily at the ceiling. Ever since she had mutated and returned human - leaving the viruses unstable but she was learning to control them - she became fatigued quicker and her anger sparked with a short fuse. When Excella had practically leapt on Wesker, Trinity had felt the beast trying to claw its way out of her. She would never hurt Wesker but she would decimate Excella. Finding ease with that thought, she closed her eyes and settled back for a good sleep. She wondered how Phoenix and the others were doing.

* * *

Chris sighed under the intense heat the African climate blared down on him. Someone clearly hated him. He felt like he'd been sent to Hell! Sheeva had met up with him earlier before the breakout at the Execution grounds. That had been a fun time. Detect the sarcasm? Leon had decided to send Phoenix along with him and Sheeva once they had been notified of the prospect of a new virus. She was, after all, their virus extraordinaire. Said crimson haired woman was looking around the new village they were passing through.

"Have I ever told you guys that I hate hot weather?" Phoenix looked at Chris before at the houses, "there's a load of the infected hanging round the docks."  
"A load we can handle?" Chris asked as he loaded his shotgun, "or a load that will wipe the floor with us?"

Sheeva shook her head with a chuckle while Phoenix held her thumb up, "Let's just get this over with! I've got a man with ice cold drinks waiting at home for me."

* * *

With Trinity peacefully sleeping, the door hissed open quietly, not stirring the dozing B.O.W. High heeled steps remained quiet before pausing beside the bed. Excella stood over the raven haired woman, eyes narrowed at her....competition. From what she had seen, the woman was highly aggravated with someone being close to Wesker. Albert was hers! Not some cheap, cast-off experiment! All she had to do was aim a gun and pull the trigger. Draw the knife and slam it to the hilt. String out a wire and tighten it round her neck.

"I'm uncomfortable with women watching me sleep."

Excella almost jumped from her skin at the sudden voice. Trinity rolled onto her other side and glared up at her.

"Got something to say or were you just leaving?"

Without a word, the TriCell owner left quicker than she had entered much to Trinity's amusement.

"I still got it," she snickered as she closed her eyes again, "No rest for the wicked."

Taking a quick shower, much to her great relief, she soon found herself meandering round the labs until she found Wesker....and Excella. Stepping to his side, he glanced sideways at her before through the glass, down into the containment cell where a man sat. The Uroboros experiment.

"Is that it?" she asked now intrigued; even if she wasn't as much as a scientist as her brother was she knew enough to see the virus was unstable.

"We are still trying to keep the virus in check but the results have always been unstable," Excella practically purred into Wesker's ear.

"Your place at TriCell is secured," Wesker didn't look at her as Excella started circling him like a vulture.

"Oh I have my eyes set on something much bigger."

'Say it and I'll rip your goddamn tongue out,' Trinity thought, her hands curling into fists, she knew Excella was doing this partly to wind her up.

"You'll be needing a partner right, someone suitable to join you in this new world," Excella's eyes flickered to Trinity tauntingly as she brushed up closer to Wesker.

'Imagine Excella being torn apart. Imagine Excella being torn apart,' Trinity chanted.

"Haven't I proved myself?"

Wesker turned her face from him and spoke with hidden venom, "perhaps you have."

"The BSAA are here," they turned to see the strange cloaked woman had appeared again and for once Trinity had heard her speak.

Thankfully she and Excella left leaving Wesker and Trinity in stony silence, the former practically able to taste the woman's inner fury. In answer his arm snaked round her waist and brought her to his chest. Trinity grumbled but relaxed in his hold.

"You and I both know that my only partner in this new world is you, Trinity," he muttered huskily against her ear.

She hummed in return before letting her eyes stray to the Uroboros subject, "I take it Chris will be put against the test subject."  
"Any objections?"

A smirk found its way to her face, "not one."

Wesker raised an eyebrow, "you believe he can defeat he subject?"

"The off-chance; yes. If Phoenix is with him," Wesker's eyes narrowed behind his shades, "then definitely."

"Can you tell if she is with him?"

She shook her head, "not unless I go hunting."

* * *

A/N: Quite a lot of dialogue in this chappy, once again SORRY!!!!! I know its not my usual creative spark but hopefully it will return to me on the way for finishing this story. Yes, Tormented Little Angel is the last of the Resident Evil series!......I'm not sure if to cry with joy or cry with sadness.....Nonetheless, thanks for reading and I hope to get the new chapter out soon!!


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the reviews and comments!! I'm glad you all stuck with me :D Also, only after re-reading my last chapter did I realize I had spelt "Sheva" wrong *face palm* gomenasai! So, without further ado, chapter seventeen!!_

**Tormented Little Angel**

-The Hunt is On-

XVII

The temperature seemed to have increased much to the annoyance of the two clearly not used to the heat. The crimson haired woman was just one of them, trudging after Chris and Sheva, dragging her feet whilst muttering to herself about wanting to be home. In her hopes to cool herself down she had desperately cut off the arms of her shirt, pulled her long hair back into a tail and even massacred her pants into shorts. Still she remained ever overheated.

"I hate this place!" she finally shouted, not caring if any of the virus carriers heard her.

Chris sighed wondering if it had been really a good idea to bring her along. He, himself, was also feeling the effects of the weather but unlike his friend, he could do nothing to relieve himself of the feeling. They had stumbled upon an underground tunnel to which they found some thankful coolness still the heat followed them almost tauntingly.

"What's that?" Sheva suddenly asked from his left.

Looking forwards, Chris frowned upon seeing the large circular land in the centre of the underground place. Plant life - flowers in particular - grew almost in abundance there.

Sheva had never seen flowers like them before, the petals a vivid red and orange. Phoenix mutely amused herself into thinking they reminded her of her crimson eyes.

"These are no ordinary flowers," Chris muttered but didn't tare touch them.

Just in case.

A glint caught his eyes and almost immediately he was jogging over to the metal structures round the side of the cavern, Sheva and Phoenix following. He knelt down wiping his hand across the grubby surface to reveal a fading but still obvious symbol.

"Umbrella!"

The red and white umbrella logo was glaringly obvious against the grey metal. Phoenix wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked round.

"Not all of these things have the Umbrella logo...some are from TriCell."

A shadow seemed to flit in the tunnel entrance. The B.O.W's eyes fixed on the point, crimson eyes narrowed almost as if glaring, daring the shadows to move again. They did not. Another moment and she was certain they were alone before turning back to Chris and Sheva.

* * *

Trinity mentally sighed in relief as she hid effectively in the shadows, barely breathing. Either she was getting rusty at sneaking or Phoenix was getting sharper despite the heat taking its toll on her. The Ex-STAR noted that she, Chris and the other woman - most likely Sheva who she had heard about from Excella's ramblings - seemed uninjured. Tired, but uninjured. And they would face the Uroboros experiment next. A trial B.O.W. Trinity doubted it would work; the virus was far too unstable and would most likely reject the host. Viruses were known to be picky after all. She had been far more than lucky that her body had managed to bond with the virus. However its recent instability had struck a chord of fear in her before. Now she was more than sure that she could control it. To some extent of course but the longer she held up the mutated form the harder it was for her to keep her mind. Even now she could feel its pull on her, constantly fatiguing her body and mind but she refused to take a stabilizer. If she needed to use her mutation in a fight then she would be hopeless without her extra power.

Watching them leave, Trinity silently stepped from the tunnel entrance, only casting a glance to the flowers once before following the three. Even if she should warn Wesker that Phoenix had tagged along, Trinity had to see how they would hold up against the experiment. Following at some distance, she kept low and to the shadows as they reached the lab where the experiment was held. Peering around tanks full of parts of the Uroboros, she fought the urge to whistle in awe at the fight. Just as she had guessed the host had been rejected but the three were holding up against it brilliantly! Phoenix's enhanced abilities were indeed aiding the other two.

Sneaking away quickly before the fight could end, she left and strode purposely through halls and corridors towards the lift that would take her to the docks. Reaching the lift she found Wesker already waiting, hidden to one side as he spoke into his phone. Seeing her arrive, he smirked and shut his phone. Trinity smiled back at him before delivering the news. He of course frowned upon hearing Phoenix was with them before he practically crushed her body to his and kissed her.

"No matter, they cannot interfere with my plans now. I would leave Phoenix to you if it comes to that."

She nodded before smirking, "I think it's the scientist in me but....I would love to see how this plays out."

He smirked back at her, drawing her closer if it was possible, large hand running down her sides, "_our_ perfect world," her eyes lit up as he chuckled, "ah yes," before he proceeded to inform her of his plans for Excella.

Trinity pouted at not being able to kill the annoying woman herself but settled for his way after little persuasion. That man could talk her into killing herself, dammit.

Excella ran in, the cloaked woman appearing beside Wesker and Trinity. Not moments later the three from the BSAA entered also, Chris demanding to see Jill. At this Trinity frowned and looked at Wesker.

"Meet me at the Docks," he simply said.

"Jill?" she whispered back.

Although his eyes were covered in shades she knew he was looking at her with his burning amber eyes. Sighing she nodded.  
"Fine but I want answers."  
"Of course. Anything you wish for," he kissed her hand with a half smirk.

She rolled her eyes but ended up smiling anyway before she slipped into the elevator as Wesker and the cloaked woman took the stage. She spent only a few moments in the elevator before it stopped and she stepped out into the Docks, the sun starting to set on the horizon. There were several of the infected people stood guard paying her no attention. Much more smarter than Las Plagas.

Taking up a seat on one of the crates left to the side, Trinity crossed her legs and sat waiting. She looked forward to Wesker's plan with Excella. In all honesty Trinity was intrigued to see if the plan to infect the world would work. She recalled a time that such thoughts would have made her sick. A time when she would have rather fight Wesker than see the world driven by Uroboros. However she had changed many times. Changed thanks to her blindness; changed thanks to the truth from her brother; changed from impossible love; changed from death and loss. The old Trinity who would have dived into a burning home to save the inhabitants was almost forgotten. Some could say she followed Albert Wesker blindly, willing to watch the world burn just to stand by his side. They didn't know. Didn't know that Albert Wesker was the only thing that woke her in the morning, kept her going through the day and helped her sleep at night. Despite all she had been through he had been there; a captain, a captor, a guardian and a lover. She would see a side of him no one else knew of. When she had been blind he had showed it the most, thinking she didn't comprehend how his touch softened, how she could almost feel his eyes go tender and the calm smile he had given her. Even now that her sight had returned she sometimes caught it when he thought she wasn't looking. He wasn't one for tenderness and despite all his words and grace with them, his actions spoke volumes more. She would follow him to the end of Hell if needs be.

Finally the blonde B.O.W appeared along with Excella in trail. It looked like they had left the three to deal with the cloaked woman. Moving from her seat, she fell into step beside Wesker almost tripping Excella who glared intently at the back of Trinity's head. Said woman was mentally snickering. As they stepped onto the tanker the plan was put into action. Wesker slipped Trinity a small syringe gun loaded with a dose of Uroboros. All of the infected men gathered round as Wesker suddenly vanished leaving her with Trinity. The tanned woman glared at Trinity.

"What is this?"

"Tell me Excella," Trinity set the gun down on a crate to the side so that it wouldn't be knocked away by accident, "why do you think that I and Albert are partners?"

Excella scoffed, "because you are the sister of his friend. He only lets you hang around to keep little William working."

Trinity chuckled much to the other woman's fury, "I and Albert have been through quite a bit you see, been together quite a few years now. If you don't count death."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your time with us is over, Miss Excella," Trinity turned her back to her, "so, want to know what makes us so different?" she started to let the virus take control, feeling the beast clawing its way out making her skin ripple dark red, "I'm on a level you'll never be," her voice came out more as a growl as she started to change rather rapidly.

Trinity roared loudly, long claws on the end of each foot clicked against the metal ground before her eyes fastened on the terrified woman. The Uroboros infected people gathered to attack the mutated Trinity but the roar routed even them. They sure were smart. But it didn't stop her from tearing into them all until they were piled high, dead, the ground bloodied until only a shaking, trembling human woman was left. Trinity growled lowly, a clawed hand snatched the syringe gun from the side before slinking over to the cowering woman.

"S-Stay away from me you monster!"

Trinity towered over her at seven foot high, far more intimidating than any of the tentacles Uroboros created. Slamming the syringe gun into Excella's neck, the gun broke with the force but the virus slipped into her blood with a cry. Snorting at her, Trinity walked away, tail swishing behind her, whipping the woman onto her knees before she left, slowly turning back into her human form albeit as naked as the day she was born. Wesker stood waiting, clothes in his arms. Still, he found enough time to scan her body as she dressed, even aiding her dress when she didn't even need help. He merely chuckled and looked out through the windows of the brig to where the mountain of bodies lay, Excella stumbling up and in front of the appearing Chris, Sheva and Phoenix.

"You did well with maintaining yourself through the mutation," Wesker commented, one arm round her waist almost possessively, "but I don't want you using that unless you absolutely have to."

Trinity was about to argue before she noticed the look on his face - a look none too dissimilar than to the one he wore when facing Raphael - and merely sighed, resting her head against his broad shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

_Once again thank you all for staying with me and reviewing!!! FREE HUGS!! This came a little late than originally thought but my laptop decided to die on me! But here it is and we are nearing the end friends!!!_

_**Otaku**::: Thank you for the review!! Glad you like this fic and I hope you like the next chapters! :)_

**Tormented Little Angel**

-Out of the frying pan, into the volcano-

XVIII

Darkness had long since set in bringing Africa's searing temperatures down to a pleasant chill. The two B.O.W's left the tanker in favour for the bomber plane waiting for them. With the bomber they would drop the Uroboros onto the unknowing world. That was if all went according to plan. When they had left the tanker brig it was after watching tentacles erupt from Excella until they had consumed her and the mountain of dead bodies. They had left the scene of the three from BSAA fighting the giant Uroboros mutant. Still the raven haired woman was more than sure that they could handle it. And because of that the two had hurried to the bomber.

Moving up the ramp inside it, Trinity dashed to the front to take control of the plane. Wesker remained behind her as she flipped switches left, right and above. He glanced out of the windows before nodding.

"Take us out of here."

Trinity steered them thirty degrees to the right before slowly rolling down the runway, gaining the speed they would need to lift off. The end of the runway was getting closer just as Trinity started to pull backwards. The landing gear left the ground soon after withdrawing back into the hull's shell, the ramp closing as they started to gain altitude.

A beeping noise drew both of their attention, Wesker's amber eyes narrowing, only then did Trinity notice his dark shades were missing.

"Seems like we have some stowaways," Trinity removed her eyes from the three blips inside the plane's hull, instead looking up into Wesker's eyes.

"Chris," he growled the name before leaving towards the back to meet the three.

The B.O.W's eyes followed him before looking forwards again wondering if she was to remain piloting or go to join the _party_. It wasn't long before she heard the unmistakable sounds of battle and sighed. Setting it to autopilot where it would reach the perfect altitude for deployment, Trinity strode back to the hull where the fight was.

* * *

Sheva dove behind cover as bullets flew her way from the blonde B.O.W. Wesker vanished and reappeared, dodging Chris and Phoenix's bullets with ease whilst still shooting at Sheva. He vanished once again before appearing before Chris, his fist sending the well built BSAA member flying. Phoenix aimed a shot at Wesker's head when a hand grabbed her gun and spun it from her grasp, tossing it far to the side. Phoenix looked sideways to see Trinity stood there. The fight between Wesker, Chris and Sheva was forgotten to the two who shared the same virus strain. How would this fight go?

"You are really going to fight me?" asked Phoenix, neither of them moving.

"Of course, I'm hardly going to let you shoot Albert in the back," Trinity took a step forwards, Phoenix matching by taking a step backwards.

"Even if you have the original of our virus," they circled, "I'm stronger than you."

The raven haired woman narrowed her crimson and black eyes, "we'll see about that. I always wanted to fight you from that day I first found you in those labs."

"I never wanted to fight you," Phoenix sighed, clearly trying to appeal to her counterpart, "you don't have to do this."

Trinity moved forwards quickly, her fist flying for Phoenix's face. The other woman brought up her clawed hand and caught the fist inches from her face. Foreseeing the next attack, Phoenix spun Trinity's arm behind her back and pressed her up against the plane's hull wall face first. The older woman growled, unable to move, hissing in pain as Phoenix tightened her grip. If she was human her arm would have been broken moments ago.

"You are willing to watch the world mutate just so you can stay with Wesker?" Phoenix asked incredulously

Trinity chuckled slightly, trying to manoeuvre herself from Phoenix's grip, "of course not. I am willing to remain with Albert because he gave me life again......because I love him," she added quietly.

Phoenix looked at her as if she was crazy. Sure, she had spent time believing she too had once been in love with the blonde B.O.W. But at that time she had no idea who she was, what he was and what he had done. She had been an empty shell and he had taken advantage of it. That's when something clicked to the crimson haired woman.

"He hasn't told you?"

Trinity stopped her struggling to look back at the woman holding her pinned, confusion written on her face, "what?"

The younger woman paused for a moment, "Wesker didn't tell you what happened in the time after you were taken and before you returned?"  
It was only then she realised that he had left out much news. He had only briefly told her that William had returned and he had had trouble with the viruses along with run-ins with Phoenix and the BSAA.

"You love him," Phoenix said quietly as if shocked at some secret, "and he......"

"What are you going on about?" Trinity hissed.

She leant forwards and whispered into Trinity's ear, recalling each moment that had passed from her amnesia and the capture from Wesker. With each moment Trinity's eyes widened in shock until she gave up struggling to listen.

As Phoenix took a step back, sorrow in her eyes, the ship suddenly shook. Both women had completely blocked out the fight and only now did they see what had happened. Chris had injected Wesker once again with an overdose of the stabilizer used to keep Wesker's virus in check, acting like poison to him now. Chris had pulled a lever that had killed the autopilot and was bringing them down. Heading straight for a volcano. The ramp to the back opened and the air started to be sucked out dragging them all back. Everyone grabbed onto something, Wesker barely grabbing Sheva's leg quick enough. Trinity forced all Phoenix had told her to the back of her mind as she let go of the piping she had been holding. Sliding down the floor towards the open space that would plummet them to the ground, Trinity stopped herself by catching her fingers round another pipe running across the bottom of the walls. Sheva shot back at Wesker forcing him to let go and to be caught by Trinity, her hand tightening on the pipe as the ground rushed up to meet the plane. She barely had time to curse before she blacked out from the crash.

* * *

First thing Trinity realised was that despite the night around her she was boiling. The temperature seemed to have sky rocketed in moments along with the occasional sound of bubbling. Bubbling? Forcing herself to open her eyes, a dull throbbing was the second thing she noticed. Holding her head with one hand, she drew it back to reveal blood. However that was the least of her worries; that would heal at least. Trinity was more worried about the lava bubbling dangerously close to her.

Scampering from the rubble of the plane, she tried to get her bearings when she noticed Wesker stood in the centre of the flat rock surface up front, Chris and Sheva also stood with them. It was the giant tentacle arm made her eyes grow to the size of saucers. He'd bonded with the Uroboros and it hadn't rejected him! That's when something else became obvious to her. Where was Phoenix?

A bullet whizzed by her face springing Trinity into action. She leapt up and located the missing woman with her senses rather than her eyes. Phoenix was close by. Suddenly the other woman bowled right into her sending both of them sprawling dangerously close to the lava. Phoenix's clawed fist smashed into the ground, narrowly missing Trinity's face as she quickly moved her head aside. Seemed like Phoenix was serious now. Kicking Phoenix off of her, Trinity rolled away before standing, her eyes following Phoenix's clawed hand. If that connected with her she could kiss her life goodbye. Trinity wished she could mutate just her arms as she ducked and sidestepped the flying claws. At this rate both she and Wesker would lose. With that thought her mind involuntarily went back to Phoenix's words. Clearly she had said them to distract Trinity and they were working.

The scaled fist connected with Trinity's chest sending the B.O.W flying back, hitting the ground roughly and coughing up blood. She had skidded past the wrestling Chris and Wesker, Sheva at a distance trying to shoot him. Trinity growled lowly, feeling the monster rearing its ugly head in protest at the beating she was receiving. Why the hell was Phoenix - one younger and given a less volatile virus strain - stronger than her, the original, older carrier? She refused to believe that she was weaker simply because she was older; outdated. Unknowingly she was already transforming, first her fingers growing, nails stretching into black claws, muscles strengthening. The more immediate differences such as her legs started, extending along with her arms as her body grew bigger, taller, streamlining her skull and lengthening her ears. Eyes slanted as dark crimson scales rippled in place of skin, tail whipping out behind her, cutting the air like a whip. With the final adjustments to her long, wild hair that former a mane, rows of pointed teeth became visible as she bared them, growling at Phoenix.

Said woman's eyes widened and she mentally cursed. Unlike last time the mutated Trinity had seen her as a friend, an ally. But now they were enemies and she wasn't looking forward to facing the near eight foot monster. Her clawed hand would prove useful against the creature but the rest of her wasn't covered in protecting scales. Phoenix cursed out loud as the mutated Trinity suddenly ran at her, faster than she remembered. Barely rolling out of the way of snapping jaws, Phoenix threw up her scaled arm as she came back. Sharp teeth fastened onto her arm causing the woman to wince, praying the scales would hold up otherwise she would lose her arm. Throwing the giant monster from her arm with difficulty, Phoenix stepped back panting, massaging her scaled arm where small dints were left from the sharp teeth. Now what was she supposed to do? Trinity was more like a monster now and Phoenix decided to nickname the form as a Raptor, a giant lizard like monster known for its fury. The Raptor returned to her feet, large claws on her feet clicking the ground as she snarled once again. She had to have a weakness somewhere! Everything had some sort of weakness.

Crimson eyes settled on the lighter coloured scales on the Raptor's stomach, chest and neck. Phoenix almost smirked at finding such an obvious weakness, question was how to get that weakness. As a test she drew her gun once again and aimed several shots at the Raptor's chest. However moments before impact her tail whipped round and into the path of the bullets, all three ricocheting off the stronger scales.

"Up close and personal it is then," Phoenix sighed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Woot!! Thanks again for all reviews, FREE HUGS FOR ALL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! and maybe a little Wesker chibi of your own ^__^ Only around 3 chapters left....maybe :P_

**Tormented Little Angel**

-A wrench in the works-

XIX

The lava bubbled higher, threatening to engulf the five stood on the floating flat rock. With their progress it wouldn't be long before even that was brought under the lava. The rock was cracked from their fights but they had nowhere to run. Not with Wesker and his Uroboros arm. Not with the mutated Trinity growling and hissing dangerously.

There was no time to breathe for the humans or the crimson haired B.O.W as their opponents attacked. Phoenix dived sideways, sweeping her clawed hand at the underbelly of the now named Raptor mutation. She managed to rake across the lighter scales leaving long, crimson gashes. The Raptor roared in pain, a clawed hand connecting with Phoenix's face sending the B.O.W flying. She skidded backwards, blood dripping from the long cuts across her cheek. Phoenix dragged her claw into the ground to stop herself, almost going over the edge and into the lava. Sighing in relief, she looked back up to see Sheva come flying her way. Managing to hold herself still and stop the flying woman, Sheva sighed her gratitude.

"Thanks Phoenix."

"Don't mention it," Phoenix turned to the Raptor as its tail whipped out at her.

Leaping over the tail, she landed behind the mutation only to have a powerful clawed hand grip her neck in mid flight. The Raptor roared in her face, hot breath the least of her worries as she struggled in the grip. Not only was she slowly strangling in the air but the rows of sharp teeth were dangerously close.

"Phoenix!" Chris shouted.

She looked sideways to see a helicopter fly overhead, Jill driving. Chris and Sheva kicked Wesker back, the ground cracking beneath them as he slipped back into to lava with a pained roar. Trinity's head whipped round before she growled at Chris. Phoenix kicked the Raptor's head almost snapping it backwards with the force. Falling to its side, it let go of Phoenix who quickly joined Chris and Sheva as a rope ladder was lowered down for them.

Deep in the Raptor's mind, Trinity had been laying dormant letting the beast do its work. But Wesker's pained roar had cut through into her mind drawing out her natural instincts. Back onto her hind legs, the Raptor looked up at the helicopter. She could almost hear Wesker in her head telling her to at least kill Chris and the others. As she looked up at them, she saw Jill looking down at her also. With a growl, the Raptor spun round as Chris and Sheva aimed RPG's at Wesker.

Leaping forwards, she raced the two flying missiles, skidding to a halt between them and Wesker. Her tail snapped round Wesker's upper torso and pulled him out with much effort just as the missiles reached her. There was a blinding flash as the explosion rocked the inner volcano sending lava flying in miniature eruptions. Those above watched for a moment before fleeing the scene safely. Phoenix patted Chris' arm as he watched the volcano vanish behind them.

"I still couldn't bring Trinity back...."

"Maybe its too late for her," Sheva said sympathetically to her partner.

"No," Chris' hands curled into fists, "I refuse to believe that. Trinity is still my friend. I don't care what it takes, I'll bring her back."

Phoenix watched him silently before looking out across the ocean as the sun started to rise painting the sky hues of pink and blue pastel. She didn't believe there was any hope for the raven haired woman. Not when she and Wesker had been hit by the two RPGs. No, it was finally over.

"Time to go home," she stretched and settled back despite being covered in blood and grime, a smile on her face, "god I've missed Leon."

From the driver's seat Jill laughed soon joined by Sheva but Chris remained sombre, deep in thought.

* * *

The lava had finally settled but the bomber containing the Uroboros was lost beneath its fiery inferno. It had taken three hours for it to settle before the helicopter could land on a patch of rock setting its occupants down.

"You really think they survived?" Nicholai asked as he kicked a large rock from his path, watching it bounce and hit the lava, disintegrating away in seconds.

Ada rolled her eyes in annoyance at the soldier who merely smirked at her. The larger of the two jumped from the helicopter, looking round with a grumble.

"I don't see why I have to be here."

"Because I might need your help Krauser," William sighed as he scanned the area, "and I'm sure that my sister and Albert are alive."

The rather heavily muscled man merely grunted, jumping down from several boulders, watching mildly fascinated by the lava that threatened to swallow the remaining rocks.

A beeping drew the scientists eyes to the handheld device and a grin split his face, "I've found them," he looked round trying to find whereabouts of the two life signs that were detected.

His eyes fell on the partially melted wreckage of the bomber that the two would have used and crashed. It was in obvious bad shape and looked half melted and devoured from the lava, not to mention the large boulders pinning the rest of it down.

"Over there! Krauser!"

"I'm on it," he jumped over the lava and onto the wreckage.

It shifted slightly under him but there was no immediate danger of him and the rest of the destroyed plane of falling into the lava. Nicholai also managed to make his way towards the wreckage, albeit not with the inhuman jump Krauser had performed, and was helping remove the boulders from the bomber.

Clearing away the majority of the smaller boulders with ease, Krauser's arm transformed into the huge, bladed plaga arm and cut through the larger boulders with ease.

"Wow," Nicholai stumbled back as half a boulder almost hit him, "careful there."

Jack grunted but a smirk was evident on his face. As the last rock was cut away, they found a hole that seemed to have been clawed open, inside, darkness. Nicholai whistled.

"What could have done that?"

William and a reluctant Ada made their way over, the former looking inside with a small torch, "most likely it was Trinity."

The thin light beam moved round the inside before falling over dark crimson stones. His eyes narrowed, trying to get a better look through the darkness. Broadening the light of his torch, William's eyes widened. They weren't stones. Trinity lay in her mutated form almost curled round the shirtless Wesker, both unconscious. Krauser looked in with a wary eye at the mutation.

"That Trinity?"

"Yes it is," William looked to Ada, "tell the helicopter to come round, we're going to need to lift Trinity out first with ropes."

She nodded and spoke into the small headset clipped to her left ear while Krauser and Nicholai dropped down inside. Why was she still mutated? Her brother mentally questioned. Due to her unconscious state she should have regained her human form. He hoped to any god listening that it wasn't permanent.

Moments later the black helicopter hovered over them and lowered two ropes down into the hole of the ship. The two men inside got to work with fastening the ropes around the large mutated form before signalling up. The ropes were pulled up slowly by a winch until she was out in the open. William could get a closer look at his sister. He had never seen her mutated - unlike Wesker - and found himself slightly fearing the obviously intimidating creation, despite her unconscious state. However part of him found her absolutely beautiful, the magnificence of science at its highest. She looked mostly undamaged, most likely thanks to the impossibly strong scales, but for five long gashes across her chest where the scales were lighter, and a few dark scorch marks across her legs that would heal before long.

Once she was safely inside the helicopter it flew off into the distance heading towards their base while a second, Ada had requested, took its place waiting to pick them and Wesker up. This time however, a flat stretcher was brought down on ropes and the two men heaved Wesker from inside the ship onto the stretcher. He was only clad in his heavily damaged pants, his shirt clearly ripped from him during one point, but scorch marks like Trinity's ranged across his entire lower half, most of his pants was destroyed from what was most likely the lava but he had already healed a great deal. However the right side of his torso remained scarred from what William guessed was the Uroboros. Those didn't look like they would heal. Both of them were in bad shape but William was sure they would pull through. What they would be like once they awoke however was uncertain to the scientist. With Wesker safely in the helicopter, the four joined him inside and headed off after the first helicopter, the sun setting on the horizon while William worried over his colleague and sister.

* * *

Phoenix found herself unable to sleep when they had returned later that day. It had taken then around four hours to return home to the BSAA. Even now as she lay in bed, Leon's comforting arms round her, she could find no peace. She felt guilty for what she had said. It had been no way for Trinity to find out what Wesker had been up to during her absence. Not to mention a low blow. Trinity was loyal to Wesker no matter what, they were perfect for each other. She had seen the way Wesker sometimes looked at her as if he would happily watch the world fade away as long as Trinity remained in his sight. And now she may very well have ruined them both. Were they even alive still? She wished to speak with Trinity but now that would be impossible.

"Can't sleep?" asked a groggy Leon as he stirred.

"Sorry if I woke you," she sighed, resting her head back against his chest.

"It's alright," he ran a hand through her long red locks, he preferred her hair long, "is it what happened with Wesker and Trinity keeping you up?"

She sometimes wondered if he was psychic or just able to read her easily.

"It's too late now to feel guilty," Phoenix closed her eyes as Leon held her tighter as if reminding her he was always there for her.

"Maybe you'll see her again," he stated sleepily, clearly dropping back off.

So like Leon to fall asleep with ease. Ever since joining the BSAA and the end of the plaga incident in Spain things had been relatively easy for the two, not counting her expedition to Africa with Chris and Sheva. Phoenix hoped that the two had gone to the afterlife just so that the world would be under less threat of virus infection. However she wished she could at least see Trinity again to talk to her....to apologise to her.


End file.
